Dead and Away
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: Eric and Sookie are together. After the revelation of Bill's intentions, Sookie has made her choice. The war over the territories is raging and the Authority will stop at nothing to win it. Eric and Sookie maneuver their way through a complicated maze of politics as they try to balance their life with ever-evolving drama and complications. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I am slowly rewriting the first chapters to make sure the tense is consistent and that it is all grammatically correct, so there may be some overlap in the meantime. We are up to Chapter 14 and it looks like it is gearing up to be a long one.**

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._ _This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

She hated it when he gave her that look. It was the look where his blonde eyebrows kind of slant downwards in a frown and he looks disapprovingly at her. "Lover, you know that is insane right?" He stared at her intently with his beautiful blue eyes. That was the thing about the Sheriff of Area Five; he had this way of reducing anyone's ideas but his own to nothing. He always thought his way was best.

Feeling the heat rising to her face as she stared at him coldly, "It may be insane, but it is the only idea I can come up with. Unless, of course, _darling_ , you have a better idea to get us out of this mess?"

He stared at her, she could see him calculating his response, what was more, she could feel him calculating his response. Since the blood bond, she could feel everything. In some ways it was helpful to know when he missed her or when he was longing to make love to her, but it was usually annoying when they were having a disagreement.

Vampires were always arguing or fighting over some territory. They broke up the United States into Kingdoms and the rulers of those Kingdoms are ferocious when it comes to defending their territory. Right now, the King of North Carolina, Bertrand, was challenging the King of Louisiana, Felipe in a supernatural chess game. The King of North Carolina had been buying up land in Louisiana under an assumed name. Naturally, when the King of Louisiana found this out, he was none too happy about having to share his kingdom with another King. At least that is the latest rumor that was circulating. That's another thing that vampires do a lot of, spy on each other. You'd think that for all the trouble, they would just come out and announce their intentions since 'everyone' has spies anyways, and 'everyone' knows that everyone has spies.

She thought that since, Eric, her boyfriend and Sheriff of Area Five was directly involved, that they should go to North Carolina with an official envoy and ask him his intentions. Rumor has it, that the land that Bertrand was purchasing was all in Area 5. Maybe it was a direct challenge to Eric's authority, but whatever the intention, she certainly did not like some other powerful old vampire hanging around. In North Carolina, she could "listen" in to see what was really going on. Regents usually had human assistants or at the least were's protecting them. It was highly doubtful the King was not already aware of her disability but she usually could gather information somehow. She had become quite a hot commodity since she started dating vampires and her house was like a truck stop for all things supernatural.

He thought for another minute, his eyes never leaving her. "You realize that they may make a move to take you? Whether it is for your gift or whether it is to hurt me, either instance would play out badly for you. I'm not sure that I want to risk your life on the chance that we may be able to glean some information from Bertrand."

"Oh for crying out loud, Eric, I already know that! Ever since day one, I've been in some kind of danger. I've been staked, practically blown up, kidnapped, tortured, shot at. The minute I fell in love with you and decided to be with you, my life was being risked. It's not like the whole world doesn't know anyways. Whether you want to face it right now or not, Bertrand is going to make some kind of move eventually. And like it or not, he's probably going to try to get to me for leverage. "

He lowered his head. "You're right, lover." She knew how much he hated admitting that to her. His blue eyes stared down at the desk and his emotions darkened once again with the realization that she was always going to be in danger as long as she was his.

"Eric, I love you. I knew the risks. I don't regret taking them, but I'm not just going to sit around waiting for someone to succeed in killing me. I'd rather be proactive. Maybe we won't get any information, but maybe we will."

He stared at her blankly. "Okay, lover. I'll make the arrangements." In a flash he was standing in front of her and she stood there staring up into his eyes. He bent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. She could feel his hand in the small of her back, pulling her towards him. Somewhere deep inside her stirred as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes, she could feel overwhelming passion flood her senses. "Let's go home. Pam can finish closing."

As they walked out of his office and through the club, she noticed Pam sitting at the end of the bar. Pam, who was a strikingly beautiful vampire, had opted for the traditional vampire look. Her eyes outlined in heavy black eyeliner. She was wearing a rubber dress that was skin tight down to her knees and then fish tailed out at the bottom. It was actually her preference to dress like an understated soccer mom, but she did what she had to in order to help sell the ambiance of Fangtasia. "What have you two been up to?" She winked as she looked at them both.

Eric, completely ignoring her remark, looked at her directly and said "Pam, close up. We are leaving for the evening."

"There's a surprise," she added casually with a hint of sarcasm. Eric glowered at her and she laughed and went about her business.

"Night Pam", Sookie waved behind Eric as they walked out the door.

Silence filled the car on the way to Eric's house. It did not feel uncomfortable, it was just peaceful. She actually enjoyed having the inside edge and knowing whether he was really peaceful or just mad. She sure he did too. They pulled into the flower lined driveway and walked into the house. All of the sudden, a cold chill went down her spine. "Eric." I whispered.

"What is it lover?"

"I feel something weird." She started looking around for something to jump out of the bushes, but as fast as it had come, it left. He was looking around, trying to tune into any presences. There was nothing, so they went into the house.

Before they hit the end of the foyer, he turned around abruptly and pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. She could tell it wasn't going to be a leisurely night. In one fast movement, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. He didn't even bother to take her clothes all the way off as laid her down on the bed, instead shoving the Merlottes t-shirt up and dipping his mouth down to her nipple. He looked up at her, he liked to make sure that she was watching him, and then he sucked hard, nipping at her nipple here and there. In a matter of seconds, her shorts were off along with her underwear. A guttural sound escaped from somewhere deep inside as he moved his way down her stomach licking and gently biting the entire way. His fingers were already inside of her, pulsating in and out in a wickedly wonderful rhythm. She felt his tongue loft its way down to find her nub and lick and caress it with the skill only a 1000 year old vampire could have. In response, she writhed in complete release and ecstasy, as he moved back to her mouth and devoured her. "Oh Eric…please." Not often did she beg but this was one of those moments. She felt the entire length of him enter her as if he never had before. She gasped and sucked her breath in sharply.

"You are mine. You will always be mine. " He repeated this twice as he was pushing himself deeper inside of her. "Say it lover. Tell me. " He bent his head down and sank his fangs gently into her shoulder. She responded with a loud groan that even surprised her.

"I'm am yours Eric." At that moment, she looked into his eyes. She could see the passion quelling in them. As they moved together in a fit of passion, she could feel herself ascending the mountain and come crashing down in a wave of ecstasy. It was not too long before she felt him shudder against her in response and then relax completely.

She drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't even hear him get out of bed to retire to his day chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie. This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Sookie's POV**_

The next morning she woke up smiling. The house was dark of course; all the windows had been replaced with that tinted glass that they use in vampire hotels. She went downstairs to the kitchen, made some coffee and grabbed a bagel. Eric's maid always made sure that there was plenty of food in the house for her. She sat down at the kitchen table and started to make a list of the things she needed to do before they left for North Carolina.

Number one on the list was new clothes. She didn't have a ton of clothes that weren't casual and vampires loved to dress up. So, she would stop in at Tara's shop after she stopped at Merlotte's. Eric always left a credit there, since it seemed like I needed clothes every other week for some vampire occasion or another. Between that and constantly ripping her clothes off, she found herself shopping somewhat often these days. Tara has been her best friend since kindergarten. She just had a baby with JB. They are happy, though not ecstatically so. Tara told her once that she felt she rushed into the marriage, and now here she was with a husband and baby. Sookie often thought about the fact that she would never have a baby if she was with a vampire, but then again, she never thought she would have a boyfriend so she tried to stay grateful that her life landed her where it did.

Going down the list, she had added packing, notifying Sam, and locking up the house. There wasn't a lot of time left to get stuff done. The hours seemed to be ticking away while she sat there.

She scribbled Eric a quick note on the memo pad in the kitchen which read…"E…I went to Bon Temps to get some things and let Sam know that I will be taking off for awhile. I'll see you later at the bar. Love, Sookie."

With that, she gathered her purse and headed out the door. Oh shoot, her car was at the bar. _Dang it all_. She reached in her purse to call a cab. She knew Eric wouldn't mind if she took his car, but she really didn't like driving the corvette all that much. He, of course, thought she was insane for preferring her old, beat up car to his brand new sports car. The cab pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later and she was on her way to Fangtasia to get her car and shortly after that on her way back to Bon Temps.

Pulling around back of the old farm house; it always felt like she was gone forever when she stayed at Eric's house. She jumped out of the car and started to make her way up the porch steps. Suddenly there was a noise somewhere behind her so she turned around cautiously. There was no one there. As she stepped onto the porch, she felt lightheaded and it felt like she was a feather floating in mid-air lofting her way down to the ground.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

"WHERE is she?" Eric roared. He looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. He knew that something was wrong. There was no answer on her phone. No word at all. He stared at Pam. Pam was actually a little afraid of what he might do right now. He was completely out of control. For an hour he had been making calls, taking time out every now and then to shout orders to the staff in between hurling insults at them for their lack of knowledge.

He had ordered Bill to go to her house. Her car was in the driveway, but no Sookie. When he called Eric to tell him what he found, Eric slammed the phone on his desk. "Pam! I am going to her house now! We have to find her! Bill is obviously incapable. You will go to Merlotte's. " He was yelling but Pam could hear the desperation in his voice. He sat down in his office chair and put his head in his hands. "I can't feel her Pam. What does that mean?" He looked up at her. She wanted to say she was sorry, but realized that would be the wrong thing to say right now.

"It doesn't mean anything. We will find her." She turned on her heel to walk out of the office with him closely behind her. She looked around. Everyone in the bar was kind of on pins and needles right now. The air was so thick with tension that you could feel it. Eric was the oldest vampire in the vicinity and as such, having someone as old as him in a state of anguish, not only felt dangerous but it was. Everyone turned to stare at the ceiling or anything else besides him. He didn't notice the patrons as he stormed out of the building.

When he arrived at Sookie's, Bill was standing on the lawn. "Bill." He nodded somberly. "Find anything else?" Annoyed with his obvious lack of evidence, Eric stood staring into the distance.

"Nothing."

He walked around the back of the house. Nothing. No sign. The house was locked up tight. Sookie had not rescinded her invitation for Bill to enter but the door was locked. Annoyed and turning to glare at Bill momentarily, he started looking around for a key before resorting to breaking down the door, when he saw something shimmering on the ground. "Bill!" Before he could get there, Bill was standing beside him. Sookie's keys were lying on the ground partly underneath a bush to the side of the porch. "Well…I guess we know she didn't make it into the house."

At that moment Eric's phone rang. "No she's not here. I found her keys outside. It doesn't look like she made it into the house. I don't smell any were's or anything else out of the ordinary. It is possible that Sookie was taken by a human." On the other end of the line, Pam was being really careful not to be sarcastic right now. Eric was already on edge and she didn't want to do anything to send him over it.

Eric unlocked the house and stepped inside. The house was eerily quiet and deserted. He heard what he assumed was Pam arriving. In less than a minute Eric appeared outside. "She never showed up to Merlotte's tonight. Her shifter boss was really uncooperative but I'm convinced he knows nothing."

"Pam, if anything happens to Sookie, I will never forgive myself."

"They obviously want her alive. If they didn't they would have killed her here. There is no blood. There is nothing. We would have smelled her blood or her death." She was doing everything she could to reason with him. "And Eric, if they know about Sookie, they'd want to keep her alive anyways due to her gift. And if they don't and they are doing it to hurt you, they would still keep her alive for leverage."

"Right you are Pam" he said with absolutely no emotion present in his voice or on his face. She knew differently however. Her maker was nothing if not enraged right now.

Inside he was absolutely seething with anger. _Who would challenge him_? There were very few vampires that even stood a chance against him and most of them were part of the Authority. Anyone else would know his reputation for winning wars and disposing of people. It had to be someone formidable. _Bertrand_. At this point though there was nothing they could do except search. What bothered him most of all was that he couldn't feel the bond. If she wasn't dead, than what was she? At the very least, she had to be unconscious or locked away somewhere that he couldn't feel her. Calling on the Gods, he vowed his revenge to anyone involved with her disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie. This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The three of them spent the rest of the early morning searching the woods looking for any trace of Sookie. Not surprising to Eric, they found nothing and returned to Fangtasia just before sunrise. He decided to stay at Fangtasia, not wanting to return to the house right now with Sookie gone.

When he arose the next day, his skin was crawling with anger. Nothing! No trace. He placed a call to Alcide, who was the recently appointed Pack leader. "Alcide, this is Eric. I was wondering if you could meet me at Fangtasia tonight. I have a matter of great urgency to discuss with you." He glanced over at Pam. "He will be here within the hour."

The hour went by fast. Pam was out in the main bar trying to calm the jittery staff. Alcide strolled into Fangtasia glancing cautiously from left to right. _Typical wolf_ , he thought as he watched him. Moving at lighting fast speed, he appeared in front of him. "Please" he said motioning towards a booth. "Alcide, thank you for coming on such short notice. Sookie has gone missing. We have combed the woods by her house and there is not even a trace of her. I was hoping that you could assist in the search to see if you can pick up something we missed."

"I should have known…" he muttered under his breath. Realizing that Eric could hear him, he cleared his throat, "Sookie is a friend of the pack. We will do what we can. If anything has happened to her, I will hold you personally responsible." While Eric didn't particularly love Alcide, he did realize that he was particularly fond of Sookie and he would absolutely use every advantage he could to find her.

Eric nodded. "I hold myself personally responsible."

Pam interrupted "Eric. Bertrand is on the phone."

Before you could say "poof", Eric was on the phone. "King, this is Eric, Sheriff of Area Five. How can I be of service?" Eric knew that if Bertrand had anything to do with Sookie's disappearance it would not be a wise move to insult him and question him on the phone. "What time would you like us there?"

He hung up the phone and stared at the wall. "Pam, now". He looked back at Alcide. "Let me know what you find. Pam and I are going to North Carolina to meet with the King." Alcide nodded at him in agreement. Eric walked towards the back door, Pam trotted along after him. "Go home, pack and meet me back here in an hour." He was already on the phone with Anubis chartering a plane to Raleigh. He got in his car and took off towards his house to get some clothes and personal items.

Pam was waiting outside the bar when he returned. She hopped in the passenger side and they sped towards the airport. "The plane is leaving in about twenty minutes. I have arranged for us to stay at the Crimson Abyss." Crimson Abyss was Raleigh's finest vampire hotel. "Pam, you need to promise me something. If we find Sookie and something happens to me, you have to promise me you will get her out and get her somewhere safe. I have arranged to take care of her in my absence but I want your promise that you will defend her the same way you would me. I don't know what Bertrand wants with me, but I'm sure it's not to share a blood and remember good times."

"Eric, don't talk like that." Pam looked down. Pam cared for Eric the way any child would care for their maker. But even still, in that moment, if she had a heart, it would have broken to hear him talking this way.

"Promise me Pam!" He said with clenched teeth.

"Yes Master I promise. I will take care of Sookie and make sure she is safe if something happens to you." She looked away out of the window and just stared into the darkness. There was a bad feeling in the air, or was it a premonition?

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

She struggled to open her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Her heart was pounding out of her chest trying to remember what happened and where she was. It was completely black and very contained. Fear started to overwhelm her senses. She screamed "Eric!" The words barely escaped her throat when the lights when out again.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

"Sookie!" Eric yelled as he pulled the car off the road to a screeching halt. He jumped out of the car and started frantically scanning the dark horizon as if she were somewhere close to him. "Pam! I felt her. She was there and then she was gone."

"Eric we have to go. We are going to miss the plane." Pam stood there helpless watching her maker struggle in so many ways that were deeply disturbing to her. "Eric." She said again, this time almost pleading with him to come to his senses. He snapped out of it and jumped back in the car.

"I swear, I will kill whoever is responsible for this. I will kill them no matter who they are, even if it's the King." He snarled as his hands gripped the wheel tightly and he sped off towards the airport.

They reached the airport in record time and were in the air shortly after. Eric sat at the window just staring out of it; his entire mind longing to see her again and hold her. His thoughts would go from this to rage and back again.

He went into downtime after that and didn't stir until the plane landed. A limo was waiting to take them to the Crimson. As they walked in the door of the airport, a young and very quirky vampire sauntered up to them. "Sheriff. I'm here on behalf of the King. He has cancelled your reservations and requested that you stay at the palace. My name is Alex." Eric threw a glance at Pam and then nodded at the young vampire. Their luggage was loaded into another car and Eric and Pam climbed in the back.

The King's palace was quite beautiful with green manicured lawns that stretched in every direction. The Palace sat about a half mile off the road, surrounded by a tall electric fence and a guarded gate. The marble pillars in the front stretched up three stories and the palace had an air of richness about it that was hard to not be impressed by.

Eric and Pam stepped out of the car and were shown through the grand foyer to a sitting room nestled in the back of the grand mansion. "Pam. I don't feel her here." At that moment, a man of very tall stature entered the room. He had long straight blond hair that was brushed back into a single ponytail. He was attractive and lean. His dress was reminiscent of the Victorian era only updated to more of a steam punk fashion.

"Sheriff…please sit" The King nodded to a sofa and he sat down on the sofa opposite. "I'm sure you have guessed by now that I have something that is very valuable to you. I'm also sure you have guessed that she is not here, so before you go planning any coups, you may want to keep in mind that I am the only vampire on my estate that knows the location of Ms. Stackhouse."

Eric's fangs were partially extended as he leaned forward. Pam grabbed his arm and pinched him as hard as she could. He retracted his fangs and better considered his position. "King, what exactly do you want? It is highly irregular to take a human and involve them in vampire politics. Sookie is mine. She has nothing to do with our politics."

"Well now, Sheriff", Bertrand considered, "We aren't just talking about any human are we? We are talking about a telepathic human. She is not only a telepathic human, but one that happens to be part fairy. Oh and by the way, you can't feel her because she has been heavily sedated and will remain that way. I cannot have her mind active and calling out to you. But I assure you, she is in perfect health otherwise." Eric's hands clenched the cushion of the couch. Pam looked down hoping that he would gain his bearing.

 _He knew! He know that she was part fairy! How the hell?_ The implication that word had somehow spread through the kingdoms was a bad omen. It meant that Sookie's fate was tenuous at best. It meant that the most powerful vampires in the America's knew that she was part fairy and that did not bode well at all.

"What is it that you want from us, your Majesty?" Pam asked poignantly. She glanced down and Eric had relaxed his grip on the cushion somewhat.

"I want your area Sheriff. I want you to relinquish control of Area Five to me."

"That's treason! To knowingly swindle another King out of a territory is treason. The council will have your head for this."

"The Council, Mr. Northman, is fully behind this. The Council has been trying to figure out a way to get the King of Arkansas out of power since he pulled that little coup with Sophie-Anne. The Council does not want rogue vampires in control of one territory let alone three!" He relaxed his voice a little.

"Sheriff, if I may? You are out-witted, out-powered, and out-numbered. You will agree to relinquish control of Area Five or Sookie Stackhouse will die, regardless of her worth to our race. You have far too long put the welfare of this human above the welfare of your own kind and that simply will not do Mr. Northman. "

Pam sat there quietly listening to all that was transpiring and not believing what this had come to. She looked over at her Maker. She knew that this was only the beginning. Eric would not rest until Sookie was safe and the King was dead, or worst case scenario, until he himself was dead. Eric was a Viking. He was not used to backing down and he never walked away from a fight. This fight, she thought, was only just beginning.

"Please let me show you to your rooms Sheriff."

Eric nodded sullenly. He and Pam rose off the couch and followed the Kings assistant, who had just entered, down the hall and up the staircase.

Eric nodded at Pam. He crossed the beautifully decorated room to the window. Looking out the window, he said, "Pam, this is not going to end well." He sent a text to Alcide. It simply read 'Sookie is somewhere in Raleigh. Please come as soon as possible. Pick up her scent. I will contact you later.'

"Pam. I want you to go back to Fangtasia. Gather whoever will fight with me and wait for my word. You will have to be silent about it. They will be watching. Call the council to make an inquiry. I don't trust what he says. If the council was behind this, they simply would have removed me by way of the Magistrate. Do not let on that there is any trouble. See if you can pick up on anything. Call Alcide and assist him with finding Sookie, BUT do not try to rescue her. Where ever they are holding her you can bet is well guarded. After all, they knew that it would be me that would come after her. You may have trouble getting out. Be careful." He turned to look at her. His look was so intense and was unlike anything she had ever seen in their time together.

"Master please reconsider this. You will be here without any protection." The situation was beyond bleak at the moment. Desperately she tried to think of any other way to proceed, but there was no other way.

"Pam. I already am." He stared out the window. "Go. Do what I said. Remember what you promised. You promised to get Sookie out and protect her as you would me."

"Master I will if it comes to that I will do what I promised." Her face was sullen and she knew what she was agreeing to. She was agreeing to defend Sookie before him, so if it came to a fight and he was in danger, she would let him die to save Sookie. This was not a small promise. On the maker/child scale, this was an incredible sacrifice. Eric had always put Sookie before himself. Pam had never understood it, but she had gotten used to it and she knew there was no way around it. Over time, she herself had become protective over the telepath, just not to the point where she would sacrifice herself or her maker.

He also knew what he was asking, but he had to know she was going to be safe and at least have a chance of making it through all this alive. He watched Pam disappear through the window. He listened after her. There was no doubt in his mind that she would get out. After all, next to him, she was lethal and she had unreal senses and skill. He heard dogs barking for a short time followed by nothing. Either she had killed them or she had outrun them.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie. This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next evening when Eric rose, he walked slowly downstairs, looking around for any sign or anything out of the ordinary. He turned down the long hallway into the sitting room he had been in the day prior to see Bertrand sitting there drinking his dinner, a slightly plump but pretty blonde.

"Good morning Mr. Northman. I hope that you rested well. I notice that you are without your companion, Pam, I believe her name is." The king nodded with a knowing look.

Inside, he wanted to shred the King. "Yes King. She had to return to run the business since I am to be indisposed for a length of time."

"…And to no doubt check up on me." The King sneered. "It will do you no good Mr. Northman. You will never find her."

"I have no intention of making a bad situation worse King. I love Sookie. I would never risk harming her to save something as inconsequential as a piece of land, regardless of my loyalties. My number one loyalty is to her." He said as he stared down at the bottle of True blood sitting in front of him. He was making things up as went at this point. For the first time in a long time, he could not figure out how to handle a situation and that was perhaps as annoying as the not knowing what to do itself. He always had a plan, usually several. Here he was at the Kings mercy with no idea how to react. The King was well aware of his inability to react.

"Good. I'm glad to see you are coming around Mr. Northman. You might actually walk out of this alive if you keep cooperating." Eric looked away and rolled his eyes out of the view of the King.

"So what is the end game, your majesty? I sign over a piece of paper and you release Sookie? How does this go down? How much land do you want?"

"All of it Sheriff Northman. " The king paused for a moment. "However, now I have decided to up the ante."

Eric did not lose sight of his hatred for a second. Indignantly he responded. "And what do you want now, your majesty?"

"I would like the promise that you and Miss Stackhouse will remain in my service."

Not letting the shock register on his face, he replied cooly. "That is up to the Authority, is it not? Surely they haven't given you the power to just reorder the entire kingdom and all its territories."

"Well as you will soon see, Sheriff. Some things are negotiable when you hold the right cards in your hand."

The King paced around the room like he was waiting for something. At that moment a tiny little human with a bald head and thick spectacles walked in and whispered "he's here". I guess it slipped his mind that Eric would hear him anyway since he was a vampire. The King disappeared from the room which couldn't have been better timing because Eric's cell rang and he looked at the screen, it was Pam. He opened the patio door and stepped out onto the marble terrace. "Yes?"

"Master, it's a mess here. The king sent reinforcements to Fangtasia. The building is surrounded by armed guards and weres. I cannot get close enough to see what is going on and no one is answering the phone. I called the Council's consort and no one is answering." Pam sounded a little more concerned than usual. The line went silent. "Master?"

 _Fuck_ …he thought to himself. "I'll call later. Lay low. Do NOT go home!" He tried not to sound panicked, but Pam could tell different. With that he hung up the phone.

It seemed as if the King had thought of every contingency. How the hell did he get the Council's approval for this? And if he didn't have their approval, why couldn't Pam reach the consort? He thought about trying to call his King but in his head he knew that would only make things worse and he just couldn't risk Sookie's life. Sookie…just the thought of her sent pangs of sadness rippling through his body. He knew she was alive, even though he couldn't feel her. She had to be. He couldn't even think about the other possibility.

Just then the King re-entered the room. "Mr. Northman. It seems that your progeny did not return to the club after all. I'm going to have to request your phone."

"King, this is highly irregular. What do you want? If it is land that you want, you have that. Do you want me to resign? Is this what you are after?" He asked flatly.

"Mr. Northman. To be frank, my interests have changed. I still want you to relinquish control of Area 5, that is true, but additionally, and this is where we will truly test the resolve of your love for this human... I will assume control of Area 5 but not immediately, I want you to go back to your life, and act like everything is normal and then, you will help me assume control of all of Louisiana and Arkansas. Afterwards, you and Miss Stackhouse will remain in my service." The King stared him down as his face drew into a frown. It occurred to Eric that this was a game to him. He was testing his honor and his love. The warrior in him was screaming, but the love in him, compelled him to save her. He sat there almost dumbfounded at the choice.

"Your Majesty, when exactly was it that The Authority approved you taking control of three territories? Two is highly irregular, that said, three is unheard of. I will need to speak to Roman prior to accepting any terms. However, if the Authority approves, then I will acquiesce to their request."

Eric could see the King's face twitch from his response. _So he didn't have the Authority's approval. How interesting. What was he going to do? Try to over-throw the Authority too?_

Bertrand studied him for a few minutes, before speaking. "Fine Sheriff. I'm sure that I will have all the means to convince you within hours."

 _What the fuck did that mean?_ Deciding that he needed to get out now rather than later, he waited for an opportunity to escape. Once the King had left the room, Eric waited for his opportunity and walked out on the balcony. Looking around, he took to the sky, not stopping until he reached a store where he picked up a throw-away phone and dialed Pam.

"Pam, where are you?" His voice was urgent as he listened. Alcide had located Sookie! He instructed Pam to gather as many as she could and meet him and Alcide at the coordinates that Alcide had given them the next day.

Upon arriving, he caught Alcide slightly off guard. The were regarded him. Something was going on that was for sure. Eric knew that Bertrand must have found him gone and was preparing for an attack, knowing that he would never leave unless he knew Sookie's location, which in this case was untrue. He just knew that Bertrand didn't have approval and that he wouldn't hurt Sookie as she was too valuable, especially in his clearly desperate attempt to take over three territories.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie. This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"She is on the top floor of the warehouse. At least I think she is. Lights keep going on and off on that floor. I know she's in the building. I picked up her scent and it's definitely her. "

"Pam will be here by tomorrow night with reinforcements. We have to get Sookie out first. Take her back to Shreveport and hide her until you hear from me. We have some other business to attend to here. The King is not happy that I am gone and he will make a move I'm guessing. I will watch her for a couple of hours. Get some sleep." He stood there staring up at the building, imagining her lying there motionless and he wished at that moment that he was beside her.

Right before dawn, Alcide showed up and took over for Eric. He glanced at Alcide, "There are about twelve vampires guarding the entrance of the building and at least seven weres." Alcide nodded and took Eric's place in the bushes.

Eric decided to go to ground near the warehouse but out of sight from Alcide. He didn't want to be too far from Sookie, not that he could do anything during the day, but it made him feel better.

The second the sun went down he was out of the earth. He was covered in dirt but it didn't even matter to him right this second. What mattered was getting Sookie out. Pam joined him in a matter of minutes after he sent to her.

"Eric. We are here. There are about twenty five of us at various points surrounding the building."

"We go in five. Text everyone."

Eric scanned the building. He could clearly make out two vampires on the top of the building and three at the front entrance. He looked at Pam and they started to move silently and deadly towards the warehouse. He caught the first vampire completely by surprise, taking him down and using his iron sword to decapitate him. He could hear fighting all around him as he fought to get into the warehouse. He heard a growl, he turned around the face one of the biggest weres he had ever seen. His fangs were fully extended. He crouched down in a fighting stance. The wolf jumped at his head. He reached up, the wolf caught his arm in his teeth. They tumbled to the ground. He reached up and grabbed the wolf's head and broke his neck with lightning speed. He ran up the stairs searching the dark hallway. When he reached the fifth floor, he cracked open the door. Two weres stood there, poised for battle, one on his cellphone relaying information about the fight that was ensuing all around him.

Eric waited for his moment and moved quickly behind the two were's, in one movement he stabbed the one creature in the back and grabbed the cell phone and threw it against the wall. The other were was on him in an instant, biting into his shoulder. Eric went down on one knee, all the while trying to reach behind him and grab the creatures head. His sword fell in the scuffle but he detached himself from the were and shoved the creature with all his might. He reached down grabbed his sword and sent through the were's heart like it was butter.

He could hear scuffles all around the perimeter of the building. He concentrated on the bond and trying to find Sookie. Most of the fighting was done by now. Pam joined him several minutes later. They started breaking down doors, one by one. When they got to the last one, he could feel her. He kicked the door in and there she was. Her arm was hooked up to an IV, which was what was no doubt keeping her heavily sedated. He removed the IV and applied pressure to the wound. He raised his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs into it to release a flow of blood. "Lover, I'm here. " He was gently shaking her. Realizing that this was not working, he put his wrist to her mouth until she started coughing and sputtering. "Swallow, Lover. Swallow. We have to go now. You are in danger. You have to wake up." Slowly she started to open her eyes.

"Eric. Eric where am I? What happened?"

"Sookie, I don't have time to explain right now. Alcide is here. He is going to take you somewhere safe. Get your strength back and wait for me."

"Eric NO! Do not make me leave you. I won't leave."

"Sookie!" His voice pierced her delicate senses. "Sookie, you have to go! This is not open for discussion. These are dangerous people and they will kill you." He glanced up at Alcide who had appeared moments before. "Alcide, get her out of here. Get her somewhere safe that no one knows about. Go now!"

"Eric! Please don't do this." She was pleading with him. He turned to her, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her as gently as he ever had despite the blood lust raging through his veins.

"Lover, I will return to you. I will. You have to trust me. You have to know that this is best." She looked into his eyes and understood. It wasn't some overstuffed macho pride, it was just the only acceptable option. She nodded and kissed him back.

He looked at Alcide. Alcide looked back at him with a look that verged almost on understanding . "Sookie come on. We have to go." Alcide picked her up in one movement and started down the hallway. As the footsteps got fainter and fainter, Eric surveyed the vampires that were left standing. "Pam, who is left?"

"Master we lost five vampires in the battle. We stand at twenty vampires."

Eric took a long look around at those standing. "The King of North Carolina is trying to take over Area Five. He kidnapped Sookie and he has Bubba on his estate. I am convinced that he is doing this without the knowledge of the council. Pam, get the King on the phone."

Pam began to relay the situation to the King. "I find myself in a precarious situation. I surrendered and did not last fight because I felt it was the right thing to do to save the lives of all those in my area that would have been sacrificed otherwise. However, I believe this situation is different. The King has committed treason. The King is trying to forcibly remove Eric and upset the King of Arkansas."

"Master…the King for you."

"King. I hope that Pam has filled you in on the circumstances. I apologize for not letting you know sooner, however I was not aware of the situation until last night when I arrived at the King's beckoning. I then learned that he had kidnapped my human and planned to take over your Kingdom. I sent Pam to assemble a small contingency of vampires." He paused for a moment as he was listening. "Yes King, I understand that. However, I did not want to start a needless war unless it was true that he was indeed planning to attack." Again, a moment of silence…"King, I believe we have enough support to take down Bertrand." Listening intently, he hung up the phone.

He again turned to the remaining troops. "It is the King's wish that we storm the palace and remove the King from the throne. Who is willing to fight with me?"

No one turned away. "Fine. Pam, take ten of the remaining vampires and move around the back of the estate. Take out everyone that will not surrender. I will take the other ten and we will enter through the front and demand his surrender…" he paused "or his death. In any case, be prepared to fight." He turned and walked through the door, his sword still dripping with blood from the previous fight. She nodded silently and the group split off into two smaller groups, one following Eric and the other following Pam.

As they approached the guarded gate, Eric crouched down to survey the best alternative. He nodded at Matt, a relatively young vampire, barely a century old. He pointed to the side. He raised five fingers to indicate to the others to wait five seconds. He went to the left, Matt went to the right. They came upon the guards with barely a sound and they were dead before you could count to two. The others were closely behind. As they walked down the long winding driveway, there was an air of foreboding about the place. Eric was in the lead and he was ready for battle. The look on his face would have scared any normal person and most vampires. As he reached the front door, he paused for a moment, thinking about the best way to draw Bertrand out. He peered in the windows of the door. His huge frame almost matching the size of the entryway. He turned around. He did not even need to say anything, as he opened the door, the vampires spread out like a thick blanket of death canvassing the palace. He searched from room to room. Max, the kings Assistant appeared before him brandishing a sword and spitting profanities. Eric looked at him carefully. "Boy, you cannot even be twenty years old, surrender now and I will let you live." With that Max charged him, kind of stabbing with the sword, looking really inexperienced. Eric lunged forward and was able to pluck the sword out of his hands while simultaneously slamming Max to the ground. "Do you surrender?!" His cold blue eyes burned right through the vampire. In one movement, Max reached up to grab the sword and Eric brought the cold steel down into his chest. Max sputtered for a moment, his eyes wide with his impending death. In another moment, Eric stood over the boy, lifted him by his hair and sliced his head off as if it had been a loaf of bread. He turned to a pile of ash.

He began searching again from room to room. "Bertrand!" As he entered what must have been Bertrands "throne" room. He saw the King sitting in his throne with his hand to his head. "Bertrand. You are ordered to surrender." He walked straight up to him, sword extended at full length. He put the tip to his throat. "Do you surrender?" He stared down the King. He wasn't sure how to register the Kings intentions. The King looked up into his eyes.

"Ah yes, Mr. Northman. I considered this outcome when I was making my plans. Odds were in my favor. I assume you have rescued Ms. Stackhouse as I see vengeance in your eyes."

"Bertrand, do you surrender?" Eric's voice thundered through the room. Before he could register what happened, the King made a move, so fast that it rivaled his own speed and was standing behind him with a sword, a sword with a sterling silver blade. The blade lunged forward as if it had a mind of its own and pierced Eric's arm, he let out a piercing battle cry as his skin burned around the blade. He fell backwards into the throne. He raised his sword to deflect the next blow and regained his footing. He lunged forward, exchanging blows with the King. The King, while an excellent swordsman, could not stand long, as Eric towered above him, bringing his sword down with the strength of twenty men. The king staggered backwards onto one knee…he started to say something, but Eric brought his sword across the King's shoulders and his head detached and went spinning across the room. As his body fell to the floor in a thud and dissolved into ash, Eric muttered "Go to your maker."

He called out to Pam. He did not see her anywhere. He looked around. The palace had been bathed in blood and there were piles of ash strewn across the floor. There was silence all around. He saw Matt leaning against the wall near the front door. "Where is Pam?" Matt shook his head to say he didn't know. He looked out and saw a pale body with blonde hair lying on the ground. A sound escaped from his throat. When he reached her, she looked up at him. "Pam, are you okay?"

"Well I suppose I'll live, but that damn vampire ruined my jacket." She smiled sarcastically but her face had an air of relief that Eric had lived to find her. She was injured, although healing.

"There aren't many left. A lot of us died tonight. Did this all happen because I love Sookie?" He looked around the scene as if it was a battlefield.

"No Master. It happened because of one man's desire to have something that wasn't his to begin with. Your love has nothing to do with the politics of our world. Only when they try to make it have something to do with it." She said gently. She could almost swear she heard him sigh. "Sookie has almost died a number of times to defend us. I consider it an honor to fight for her and I would do it again."

Eric was contemplating Pam's words. He knew she was right. Now that Sookie's gift was known to the world, it was better that he was there to protect her. Then a thought came across his mind. "Did you find Bubba?"

Pam nodded. "I found him first and got him outside the gate as I promised I would."

On the plane back to Shreveport, Eric was quiet, thinking about all that had happened. He couldn't wait to hold his dearest in his arms again, tell her that it was okay and that he loved her. He zoned out thinking about her.

When the plane landed, he stepped off the plane into the dark night. "Pam, take my things back to the club. I have some business to attend to." With that he took off into the night sky.

He landed in a secluded area in the middle of the woods, where a broken down shack stood. He could feel her. He could feel her nervousness, but then he felt a sense of calmness wash over his body. She knew he was here. Before he could register anything else, the door flew open.

"Eric!" she practically yelled in relief or panic or something. There were so many emotions running through her head right then. She ran down the stairs at lightning speed, at least, lightening speed for a human. Throwing her hands around his neck which wasn't easy to do to a 6'5" vampire; she held on for dear life. He looked down at her, bent his head and kissed her hard, raising her up off the ground to meet his lips. He just held her there suspended in mid-air.

"Lover," it was if a thousand years passed until this moment. "I missed you. We have much to discuss, but not tonight. Tonight is just for us."

Glancing over her shoulder to Alcide, who actually looked happy for her, she yelled "I'm good. It's Eric. Thank you for everything Alcide." She waved at him ecstatically as Eric took off straight up into the night sky with her wrapped in his arms.

It seemed like only moments until they touched down in front of his house in Shreveport. He carried her across the threshold and right up the stairs to the Master bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed. It almost felt like he thought he would break her or something. He looked down on her, with more love than any one person should have to themselves, and then his mouth covered hers. She threw her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for awhile, just kissing and feeling each other's touch again. He rolled off to her side, with one hand caressing her stomach and the other propping his head up. She looked at him and there were no words. "Sookie. I love you. I will always love you. And…" he added with a smile…"you will always be mine." She knew that she believed him and she knew that she loved him too.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 **Chapter 6**

I woke up the next day relieved to be back in Shreveport, back with Eric. He had gotten up during the night to retire to his chamber. I rolled around in the big bed, just really not wanting to leave. I felt safer with him than anywhere in the world.

I wasn't clear on all the details yet. Eric didn't like to talk when he was having Blood Lust. He just liked to fuck and feed. It was kind of his thing…in a romantic kind of 1000 year old vampire way of course. I forced myself out of bed and down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Looking through the refrigerator, I decided on a yogurt and an apple. I contemplated Bertrand for a minute. He was power hungry and vicious, with an outwardly appearance of nobility. Most vampires were like that though. Very cultured and refined and most of them thought they were better than everyone else, which I found highly annoying. My gran didn't raise me to look down on others.

I wasted the day wandering through the house, watching TV here and there. Not really doing anything. My phone rang, I looked down. Sam. Darn it. "Hi Sam" I said in a cheerful voice just happy to talk to someone. Usually I talked to the maid, Jessica, however today was not one of her days to be here.

"Hi Sookie. Glad to know you are alive." He said with an air of passive aggressiveness. "You've missed two days this week."

"Hi Sam. I know, I'm sorry. Things have been complicated and I was kind of out of it for a couple of days." Well it wasn't a lie.

"Alright look. You can work when you want, but I need to have someone here every day. I'm sorry." He said sullenly. I got the feeling that it was more personal than anything. Merlotte's was not typically busy during the week.

"Okay Sam. I understand. There are just things going on and it's not safe for me to be there right now."

"Okay Sookie. Well take care of yourself."

"You too Sam. I'll call soon. I promise."

The day was dragging along. It was only 2pm. I decided to grab a book out of the library and read. I liked to read every now and then. I settled on 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde. I've read it before. The novel is intriguing to me. The struggle between beauty and youth that Dorian suffered was tragic. I've often felt that way myself when I look at Eric. Wondering how long it will take. We are blood bonded so he doesn't really have a choice, but I have often wondered if there will come a day when he wishes he wasn't blood bonded to me once I'm older. He has said before that he wants to turn me. It's just not who I am though. And honestly I'm not sure what would happen to my gift and I'm not sure I want to live without it. I considered my last thought. I don't think I've ever thought that; that I don't want to lose my gift. I know since the vampires have come into my life, I feel like I have more of a purpose than just getting up and going to work at Merlotte's. It's strange to me that I sometimes crave the danger that goes along with vampires even though while it's happening I'm usually wishing it away. However, I fit in this world. I never really fit in the regular world. One day I know I will have to make a choice, either live or die, but for today I'm happy sitting on the sofa reading a book.

I was lost in Dorian's world when I felt Eric stirring. Finally! I thought. I put the book down on the sofa and got up to get him a blood, although he'd probably want to drink from me. Suddenly he was behind me with his large arms wrapping around me, nuzzling my neck with this head. "Lover."

I turned around to greet my warrior. God he was beautiful; his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned into me. I quickly apologized for the "God" thing in my head, but he was beautiful. I tilted my head up and stood on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. "Hi" I smiled through my words. He started to kiss me hard and I could feel his desire raging, quite literally, as he pushed me back into the counter. Lowering his hands, he picked me up onto the counter, never breaking with my lips. I could get lost in his kiss. It was like pure passion. I felt his hands searching beneath my robe and with one motion, he ripped my underwear from my body. I could feel him between my legs, poised at my opening, just ready to MAKE ME HIS. As his cock found its way inside, I arched back. He was bigger than most, from what I understood from my friends and he was definitely the biggest man I was ever with. As he was sliding in and out of me, I was somewhere lost between desire and ecstasy. I could feel my insides tighten and that feeling starting to build. He was holding on to me pretty tightly as he was fucking me. Maybe more tightly than I've felt in awhile. He raised his head back, and looked at me to see if I was watching him. He extended his fangs and then sank them into my neck. I could feel him drawing on the wound and with every draw, my body being sucked further into passion. I really couldn't hold myself back; my body just kind of took over in this cataclysmic release. He raised his eyes to look at me, reached up grabbed the back of my head and started suckling on my neck the entire way down to my chest. I could feel his body tense as he grunted and then relax into me. He stood there for a few minutes. I realized that my legs were aching against the counter. Well that was amazing.

He withdrew from me and smiled. "Lover. Good evening." I just smiled back like a Cheshire cat and jumped off the counter. I kissed him on my way off the counter and headed to the bathroom to clean up from our activities and grab some new underwear. That is one thing about Eric Northman. He sure does destroy a lot of underwear.

As I headed back to the kitchen, he was sitting there with a blood waiting for me. "Eric, we need to talk."

"I know Sookie. I'm just not sure what to tell you. Things are tense. With Bertrand dead and Filipe assuming control of North Carolina, I'm not sure where things stand right now. One thing is for sure, playing defense is getting us nowhere." He was in deep contemplation about the entire thing. His blue eyes suddenly cold and cloudy.

"Eric I think you should call the council. You said that you tried to reach them. Did you?"

"I don't know. Pam was trying to reach the council last night. I need to call her." He closed his eyes. Two seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Ohhh call her. Right. He walked towards the door and Pam was standing there. "Master" she greeted him as she did every other time.

He talked as they made their way back to the kitchen. I absentmindedly started wiping down the counters. Pam looked at me sideways. I just kind of giggled to myself. "Where are we Pam?"

"Well Master, I got word from the council. They are coming tonight to discuss the situation. I didn't get the feeling that they were aware of what transpired though. Felipe has placed people at Bertrand's home in the meantime to maintain order. They want to meet you alone at Fangtasia."

He nodded and glanced at me. "Pam you will stay here with Sookie. I will go assess the situation with the council and try to figure out what our play is." We all nodded in unison as if listening to war plans. I excused myself to take a shower and let them discuss strategy and all that. Not that I wasn't interested, I was, however, I knew Eric needed a few moments without me distracting him. As much I love him, I know he gets distracted when I'm with him and he needs to have a clear head right now.

When I returned, Pam was sitting at the counter with a concerned look on her face and she suddenly looked away from Eric and smiled. Okay something was up. "What's going on?" I glanced back and forth from Pam to Eric.

"Oh nothing, my Master, thinks it is a good idea to retire." She threw her head to the side and rolled her eyes. Her voice seething with disagreement.

"What?!" I looked at Eric. "Eric the council is never going to let that happen." Thoughts around him spending all his time protecting me swirled in my head. "We can't let them change us. If we give into the fear, they win."

"Sookie, I can't let anything else happen to you. This is the only way I can protect you 24 hours a day."

"Eric, you can't protect me 24 hours a day. You have to rest and I am not going to live in a prison. We need to have a life somewhere amidst all the vampire drama." I looked at him, pleading my case with strong determination in my voice.

"Well we'll see. I can't really decide on a plan of action until I talk to the council." With that he stood. "I'm going to Fangtasia after I shower", suddenly remembering the events that took place just an hour and a half earlier. He didn't waste time. He must have showered at vamp speed because he was out of the house within ten minutes. He did linger long enough to kiss me goodbye and tell me he loved me. I glanced at Pam. Pam is hard to read. She is very sarcastic and her facial expressions range from annoyed to super annoyed, still as far as vamps go, I really like her. She has this air of honesty about her. This time she kind of smiled. Kind of.

"Pam what do you think?" I searched her face for a reaction. Nope. Nothing.

"I think Eric will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"But I don't want him to do that." As her face twisted into a lopsided smile, I considered my statement. If there was one thing about my beloved, he really didn't do what anyone wanted him to do. We waited there for hours and hours, chatting, planning, plotting; trying to come up with scenarios about how to get through the current tense situation in Louisiana. It was just a way to pass the time until Eric returned home.

Finally, around 2:30am, Eric walked through the door. Holy cow that was a long meeting. I practically ran to the front door and met him in the hallway. Pam did not get up. I kissed him and tried to read his face. I could feel that he was relieved and very resonant on whatever he was thinking. He pulled me close to him for a hug.

As he walked into the kitchen, he glanced at Pam. I just waited for him to start. "Well the council was not aware of Bertrand's actions, as we previously thought. After everything that has happened, they really don't want one King in charge of multiple kingdoms and they are passing it into law so it can't be contested. Felipe is being removed from Louisiana and is taking over Bertrand's kingdom in North Carolina." He paused. "The council has asked me to take over Louisiana as King. They want me to recommend someone for Sherriff in Area 5. Of course I recommended Pam."

My jaw dropped. Wow. From retirement to King all in one night, I certainly didn't expect that.

He glanced over at her. He, unlike me, could read Pam very well. I looked at her. Nothing. No expression change, no raised eyebrow.

"I haven't made a decision yet. I asked them for a couple of days. They agreed but cautioned me that it could not be more than two days at the most. If the general consensus is that I shouldn't retire, then the next best way to protect us all is for me to become King. It would afford me a lot of protection. Not that I need it, but Sookie does." He continued. "It would also solve the power struggle in this area as it will be law as of tomorrow that a King can only manage one kingdom at a time. A law, that I'm sure Felipe, would rather not happen. Unless he wants to fight the council, which would be insane, he has no choice. So I am inclined to take this offer." He looked back and forth from Pam to me.

"Eric. What would that mean for my life?" I questioned hesitantly. I, in no way wanted to make this about me, but I did like my life and the idea of being locked up in a castle made me queasy.

"Well," he considered, "it would mean I could assign protection to you. You could go to work, you could go home, minus any radical situations, and you could go on living life the way you have been. However, you would always have a body guard or two. That is just the reality of the situation. I refuse to let you get hurt in any way."

I nodded. Well that wasn't too bad. I mean at least I could see my friends, work and go home when I wanted. It wasn't perfect, but it was definitely doable.

"Master, I don't know if I want to be sheriff." She spoke with no fluctuation in her voice whatsoever. It really was more of a definitive statement. She definitely did not want to be Sheriff.

"Pam. I need you. I know being Sherriff isn't your dream occupation, but I am asking this of you as your maker. I need someone I can trust." He looked at her somewhat sternly and somewhat pleading.

"Okay Master. Whatever you need, I'm here." She sighed and got up. "I'm going to head home. "

As she walked out the door, he gathered me up and carried me up the stairs to his room. We fell asleep that night without saying a word. The air was thick with indecision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I really appreciate it. This story has a definite arc to it, so it will take awhile to get through. I definitely loved the books until the last one. :)_**

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 _ **Eric's POV**_

I glanced over at my beautiful lover. It was about an hour before I had to go to ground. She was sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful sun-kissed skin was glowing with perfect ribbons of blonde curls framing her face. She looked like a painting. Being in love with Sookie was like breathing for me. I couldn't breathe without her. If nothing else, her disappearance taught me that. However, her disappearance taught me another thing. We can NOT play defense anymore. Laying low will not work in this world. I had made that mistake once, it won't happen again. Truth be told, I don't want to be King of Louisiana. I've never needed that kind of power. Power is an illusion, just like security. I find influence much more useful than power. Some people would argue they are the same thing, but they aren't. Power is a visual representation. Influence is a cerebral representation. One feeds your ego while the other takes away the need for one. Power is much like money. It can buy everything, until it can't. Loyalty on the other hand, or influence, lasts forever, as long as it isn't abused. I like to inspire loyalty. Fear tactics, I've learned, generally only last for so long. Granted sometimes I've used fear as a tactic, but only when it is the only viable route.

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

― Sun Tzu, The Art of War

As I left the bedroom, I turned and looked over my shoulder at her one more time and smiled. She was definitely worth it.

 _ **Sookie's POV**_

I stretched my arms above my head. I always slept so well here. I yawned and rolled over to see what time it was. 1pm. Eric has been talking for months about me moving in and well I practically live here anyways. There's just something so scary about that proposition though. I don't want to give up my independence. I honestly believe a woman should be self sufficient. It's not a popular viewpoint down south, however I know so many women that lost their husbands, through divorce or death that never quite got back to where they were because of their lack of independence. I've always resolved to work and have my own money. Eric is a little old fashioned and doesn't understand it. In his mind, he has enough money so I should just quit and be his "house girlfriend" or whatever. I smiled to myself. One of the things I love about him is his centuries old notions about loyalty and proper behavior. A little out dated but he would die for the person he loves and that means a lot these days.

I rolled out of bed and made my way down to the kitchen. Jess was busy cleaning the counters. She turned around as I walked into the room, "Oh hey there Sookie! How are you?"

"Hi Jess!" I smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Great. Just finishing up here in the kitchen. I cut up some fresh fruit for you in the refrigerator and there are some croissants there on the counter." She motioned to a big bowl on the island.

"Great! Thanks. I'm famished."

We chatted for a few minutes about the weather, Shreveport, Eric and the house, and then I excused myself to go take a shower.

Time passed quickly today, before I knew it was time for Eric to get up. I went downstairs and microwaved a blood for him. As he walked through the door, he looked very deep in thought. He absently kissed me and sat down at the counter. "Hey," I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"How do you feel about the King situation?" Straight to the point. Okay.

"Well Eric. It isn't my dream scenario, but I'm not sure I even have a dream scenario. If it lets me stay with you and gives us some peace, then we should do it. I knew what the risks were before I got involved with you so I try to accept whatever comes along. I don't want to give up my whole life though. I don't want to be a prisoner in a bubble that I can't ever leave."

"Sookie, you realize if I assume the throne, things will change a lot. Although I can hire you, so you can quite that job. "He said it with such an air of annoyance that it almost made me angry. Almost.

"Eric. I like my job, but the trip is getting tiresome I admit. I just don't want to be trapped in the house all the time."

Eric smiled, got up, leaned over and kissed me on the lips softly. "So does that mean you are moving in with me Sookie?" He quipped as he raised his left eyebrow. I could tell by his face that he considered that a definite win.

"Eric. I practically live here anyways. However, I'm not selling my house and I want a salary." A grin spread across his face. "Oh and I have to give Sam notice." With that his face went straight.

"Fine." He resigned. "You can give the Shifter two weeks, but I'm assigning a guard to you when I'm not with you. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm calling the Authority and telling the council that I'm accepting the job." He stared at the ceiling as if he knew that it was the calm before the storm. With that he turned and headed upstairs.

I breathed in heavily and stared out into the distance, not looking at or thinking about anything in particular.

Eric came down without saying a word and went directly into his office. He looked serious and walked with purpose. I stared after him as the door shut. I could hear him start to talk. I decided to go in the living room for awhile.

 _ **Eric's POV**_

"This is Northman. I need to address the council."

"Hello Mr. Northman. Please wait." I heard on the other end of the phone. It was amazing how much of a corporation the Authority was these days.

"Northman. Roman. I assume you have a decision." He stated and then paused.

"Yes. I have a decision. I have decided to accept the position of King of Louisiana. I assume you will want to meet to discuss specifics."

"Yes. We will see you tomorrow at Fangtasia." With that he hung up the phone.

I sat in my chair for a few minutes thinking about the structure of things to come. Pam would definitely assume Sheriff of Area 5, whether she wanted to or not. Alcide, I would hire to protect Sookie. He may not be a vampire, but I did trust him as far as Sookie. I know he hates Vampire politics but he would do whatever he could to protect Sookie, and that I trusted.

I got up and headed towards the door. Sookie had left the kitchen. I could hear her in the living room, when I entered she was sitting on the couch reading 'Dorian Gray'. "Lover." She glanced up at me and smiled half heartedly. "I need to go to Fangtasia tonight to meet with the Council. I want you to come with me. You'll have to stay in the office but I'd rather not leave you here alone."

"Okay" she smiled up at me. "When are we leaving?"

"In about a half hour. Did you eat? We can stop somewhere."

"No I'm fine."

I sat down besides her and put my hand over hers. "Sookie. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you. I love you. Things are going to change in our lives, but it will never change us. You are the reason for everything I do."

"I know Eric. I feel the same way. I just hope that we are not making a huge mistake. I don't trust vampires, any vampires, whether they are the Authority or not. They've all got an angle. Getting in bed with them is not an alliance, to me it seems like more of a means to an end. I just hope it isn't ours." She sighed and leaned back and looked at me.

We sat there leaned back against the sofa just looking at each other until we needed to leave. Then we got up silently and headed towards the door. The ride to Fangtasia was much like the last half hour, silent and thick with the anticipation of change.

As we arrived and walked towards the back door, Pam pushed it open and was standing there tapping her toe expectantly. "Pam, not now…the Council is coming."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine." She muttered under her breath.

"Stay in the office with Sookie." I nodded towards the office.

 _ **Sookies POV**_

Pam walked into the office and sat down in Eric's chair. She looked at me and wondered aloud, "How is it that we always end up just outside the inside circle?"

I let out a laugh as I sat down in the chair in front of the desk. It was true. I couldn't count the number of times Pam and I had been stuck together because some vampire or another was after me or after Eric or after all of us. Pam and I had spent hours discussing Vampire Politics. She hated most people, including vampires, but she hated the politics more. She came across as being above it all. She loved Eric though and she would do anything for him. I think she would even if she wasn't his child. Eric inspired that in people; this sort of 'I'd do anything for you' type of allegiance. I have felt it. Even before the bond, I always found myself wanting to believe in the righteousness of his actions.

I studied Pam. "Pam, what do you think about him becoming King?"

"Well," she drawled. "There's no question that Eric would be the best choice for King. Whether he really wants it is another question, although I highly doubt it. He's doing this to save our lives. You see, Sookie, in this world, we are liabilities. Granted," she paused and eyed me, "I'm less of a liability because well, I'm me. However, it's true. When you care about someone in this world, anyone, there is always someone there that will try to take it away to better their position. You can believe that if Eric's thinks it's best for him to be King, then it is best. He does not do anything lightly and if there was any other way, he would do it."

I looked down at the desk and then back at her. "I know."

 _ **Eric's POV**_

"Roman." I nodded at him as I entered the main room. "Let's have a seat." I motioned to the booth beside the stage where my throne resided. The bar was pretty dead tonight; anyone who was there was shown out by Roman's bodyguards.

Roman was of medium height, I'd guess around 40 when he was turned with blue eyes and slightly thin auburn hair. He was attractive by Vampire standards. He had presence though. He wasn't someone that blended into the background. His stature was absolutely threatening and he was 1500 years old. With him was Rose, his partner and child. She was dark haired and beautiful by any standards, she was slightly younger than he at 1200 years old. Together they headed the Authority which was a council of eight vampires, all lethal and all very old. Roman was not the oldest, but he was by far the most cunning and dangerous. The council consisted of Roman, Rose, Axel, Germaine, Felix, Santos, Edward, and Fiona. The other six were missing from the meeting tonight; however, they rarely traveled in sets of more than two to ward off any thoughts of annihilation of the Council. Smart. A little paranoid, but a little paranoia went a long way in vampire circles.

"Northman. So in line with our earlier conversation, you will assume the Kingdom of Louisiana, which consists of five areas, with five sheriffs beginning immediately. You have named Pamela Ravenscroft as your successor, which has been approved by the Council. Your human, Sookie, is it?" I nodded in agreement. "Will assume a position as?"

"She is my partner, she is also a telepath." He nodded at me, but I could tell in his eyes that he already knew that answer. It seemed more to me as a vehicle for determining disclosure than an actual question. "I will submit a list of guards by the end of the week. It will take me some time to put that in place. Until then I will have protection. I also wish to remain in Shreveport. My home is here as well as my business."

"And where is your partner's home? I have heard that she does not live with you." Roman questioned.

I felt the blood rushing to my face. Although I didn't let anything show, I was extremely suspicious of his interest in Sookie. "That is of no consequence, as she will remain with me or under protection going forward. I will personally see to her safety." I steadied my eyes at him to leave no doubt that she was off limits.

He kind of smiled with his eyes as he leveled a look back at me. There was something behind his eyes but I had no idea what. "Fine." He nodded. "I will send the paperwork over to you by messenger tomorrow, which needs to be notarized and returned within three days. The messenger will be by then to retrieve it."

Rose nodded in agreement with him as if to add her approval for the plan. He stood, offered his hand to her and with that they were gone. I exhaled. Okay, so it begins.

I walked back the dark hallway to the office. As I entered, both girls stopped talking. I was too lost in thought prior to know what they were talking about. "Pam one of the lights in the hallway is out. I'll be out in a little while to discuss things with you."

She glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Master. I need to get back to work anyway, "she stood up from the chair and headed for the door taking her cue to leave.

I sat down across from Sookie. Leaning back I peered out the blinds to make sure Roman had departed the parking lot. "Sookie. It's done. I'm getting the paperwork from Roman tomorrow. Something isn't right though. Roman was unusually interested in you. I don't trust it. I'm not saying that it is a set up but there is something off about the situation."

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, when has any situation involving vampires ever been right?"

I weighed her question. "True." She got up and walked around the desk. She straddled my legs and stared into my eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed me softly and reopened her eyes. "So. Vampires are being shady. We are probably in a life or death situation we don't know about yet. C'est la vie. I think we should make out and think about it tomorrow." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me harder. That's pretty much all the convincing it took. With that I kissed her back deeply and stood up with her still wrapped around me. Laying her back on the desk, I drew her breath and passion into me as I caressed my way up her arms to her wrists, which I then pinned above her head with one hand. Her loud moan echoed through my body and I felt myself getting hard in anticipation of what was to come. As we kissed each other back, each of us vying for control and me winning, this time. I started grinding into her. Using my free hand, I massaged her leg, kneading my way towards her center. I released her hands, still kissing her, I pulled my lips away and started kissing my way down to her neck. I could feel the blood pulsating through her veins in rhythm with her breathing. I reached up unbuttoned my jeans and released my cock from its prison, pushed her wet panties aside and thrust myself into her pussy. Jesus she was so tight. As I pumped my cock in and out of her, I lowered my fangs. Her eyes were shut tightly and she turned her head to the side as if inviting me in. As I penetrated her skin and the sweet fluid filled my mouth, I was pumping her hard. It was if the entire world was suspended during this moment. All I could think about was tasting her and fucking her. I tore my mouth away from her neck and raised myself up to look at her. She had her eyes closed. I used my right hand to turn her face towards me and she opened her eyes. As we looked into each other, our rhythm melting into each other, trading our energy back and forth, the world exploded and then suddenly as fast as it came, it dissipated. We both exhaled at the same time, exhausted momentarily from our tryst. I looked at her, my beautiful Sookie, laying on my desk, legs spread and mine. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you Sookie."

She looked back at me and smiled. "I love you too Eric."

Knowing Pam could feel everything that just happened, I decided to go out to the bar and talk to her about all the changes. "I'm going to talk to Pam. You are free to join us Sookie or you can stay here and freshen up," I said with a hint of playfulness.

She smiled back at me and said she would be right out.

As I pushed the door open to the bar, I got the distinct impression that Pam wasn't alone. As I walked into the main bar, I saw Bill sitting at the counter. "Compton. What are you doing here?"

"Eric. Russell called me. He said he heard a rumor that you were taking over the Louisiana territories?" I studied him carefully.

"Yes, Bill, that is true. I am to become King of Louisiana."

"Eric, I know we have had our differences, however, I'd still like to offer you my services. I'm glad Bertrand is dead."

"I'll take your request under consideration." I nodded at him. "Please have a blood on me." I nodded at Pam, who was not impressed with his offer and she pulled out an O+ and microwaved it for a few seconds before handing it to him.

At that moment, Sookie entered the room. "Bill." She smiled. I hated that she still smiled at him, but he was her first love, regardless of what a lying, deceitful, arrogant bastard he was, she still loved him in some way. She walked over and hugged him. "How are you?" He looked at her and smiled back. "I'm good. I just came to offer Eric my services as our new king."

"I see." She said. With that she stopped smiling. I guessed that she was recalling that one of his services to Sophie Anne was to "retrieve" her. She quickly recovered though, being the southern belle she was and started chit chatting about nothing in particular.

As we headed home that night, she chatted away about Bill and Merlotte's and going to work the next day, which I wasn't happy about, but at least it was only two more weeks. Although from what I understood from her the previous day, the shifter had already replaced her so perhaps it would be less than two weeks. After she falls asleep I will call Alcide to arrange for her protection as long as it took.

I walked through the front door and picked her up. In the next second we were standing in my room and I laid her down on the bed. I kicked off my boots and jeans. She sat up and took off her dress and we both collapsed backwards on the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter was important to set up things to come. :) Thanks for the follows and reviews.

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 _ **Sookie's POV**_

I know that I don't have to go to Merlotte's, but still I wanted to see everyone and I knew Sam would appreciate the extra help. I grabbed my keys and was just about to grab the door knob when someone knocked. I leaned up on my tip toes and looked through the keyhole.

"Alcide" I smiled big as I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"It appears that I'm your new body guard" He leaned forward and swept me up in a big bear hug.

"Well okay then. I'm just about to leave." He motioned towards his truck.

"Your chariot awaits Miss Stackhouse." Alcide was always so polite. It is one thing I appreciated about him. I studied him as he walked around the truck. Well if I had to have a bodyguard I'm glad it was someone that I was at least comfortable with. I smiled as he climbed into the driver's side.

On the forty-five minute drive, we caught up on everything that happened since my dramatic rescue from Bertrand. He was heavily involved in the pack. He was seeing a nice girl. Although he always under played his affection for anyone, probably because of me, he smiled when he talked about her. We pulled into the lot at Merlotte's. As I got out of the car, I tuned into someone; someone close. I jerked my body around towards the woods. All I need is one drop. When I turned around I heard a rustling in the woods and whoever it was took off running.

"Sookie what is it?" Alcide was beside me searching the woods. "I can't leave you. What did you hear?"

"I don't know. I heard something. But whoever it was ran away." I started to walk towards the woods.

"Sookie you are NOT walking in the woods alone" I heard from behind me.

"Oh fine. I'm not even sure what they were talking about." I headed towards the door and flung it open. I always ended up slamming it accidentally. Sam was at the bar. Arlene looked towards me and rolled her eyes and went back to serving her table. "Hey Sook. What a nice surprise."

"Hi Sam. I'm here to work." I smiled brightly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Cher. Let's go in my office." He showed me towards the back hallways. Alcide started to follow us. Sam turned around. "She'll be fine."

Alcide didn't stop following us back the hallway. I turned around and put my hand on Alcide's chest. "Alcide. It's okay. I'll be fine in his office. Just give me a minute."

I shut the door as I followed Sam in the office. "So what's up Sookie?" He looked at me. God I miss her. She's so beautiful. I wish she'd leave that fanger. I shook my head and stopped listening. Not that I was purposely listening but sometimes it just slips through.

"Sam I know you said I could come in whenever I want. I appreciate that. I'm going to work when you need me for the next two weeks. Things are changing though with Eric and I and I am going to have to quit." I smiled at him softly.

"Oh Cher its okay. I kind of figured that was coming anyway. You aren't in Bon Temps that much anymore. I miss you though and I really hope that you will come visit us once in awhile." He smiled and shifted uncomfortably. I figured he was covering up his feelings. "You can have the front section. I gave Felicia the night off."

"Thanks Sam." I smiled and headed for the door. The night was uneventful. Alcide sat at the bar, looking way too obvious the whole night. It took him four hours to drink one beer. Well at least he was attentive.

I cleaned up my section. The night shift was covered, which I'm sure will make Eric happy. I headed to get my purse. Just one drop. I spun around and came face to face with a tall man with slightly graying beard and green eyes. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"

Without saying a word he grabbed my wrist hard and pulled it towards him. I started to scream and he covered my mouth with his other hand before I could get it out. "Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you." Dropping his hand, he grabbed something from his pocket, pricked my finger with something and ran out the back door.

"Alcideeeee" I yelled. Alcide was standing in front of me in no time at all. "Alcide. Someone…was here. He pricked my finger." Alcide ran towards the door to look out.

He walked back and grabbed my hand. A look of confusion spread across his face. "He pricked your finger?" I nodded at him.

 _ **Eric's POV**_

I heard the messenger approaching the door. Okay, here it goes. I answered the door and there he stood. He was a shifter. I nodded at him.

"Mr. Northman. I have a delivery for you." He glanced down at a copy of document boxes with a sealed document on top.

I nodded back and reached for the clipboard to sign. As I handed it back, the messenger looked at me. "I'll be back in 3pm in three days."

I picked up the boxes and headed towards the office. As soon as I crossed the threshold, my phone rang. I looked down. It was Alcide. "Alcide, what is it?" I felt the anger rising and my skin heating up. "You had one job Alcide. Protect Sookie. I understand she wasn't hurt. Just bring her home." He assured me they were on their way home. Damn it. I loved that Sookie was independent but sometimes it was a bane.

I sat down in my office to read the extensive document sent to me by the council. There were pages of tributes and accounts, duties and territory information. I heard Alcide's truck coming down the street. Finally.

I flew to the front door at vamp speed and opened the door. I saw Sookie talking as they pulled in the driveway. She got out of the truck and headed towards me with a bright smile. How is it that she has the power to just take all my anger and make it disappear in a second? I smiled at her and pulled her in my arms. I looked down at her with a concentrated look. "Sookie. Lover. I'm glad you are okay."

"Eric nothing happened. The guy pricked my finger with something." She glanced back at Alcide concerned.

I sighed deeply. "Nothing will happen to Alcide." I said with resigned indifference. She smiled again and headed into the house.

"Northman."

"Herveaux."

We all filed into the kitchen. I motioned to a stool. "Alcide. This kind of stuff can't happen. It wasn't serious that we know of. Or maybe it was," I reconsidered. I squared my jaw and turned to Sookie. I need her to understand.

"Sookie. You can't go anywhere alone. Lover I know you like your shifter and friends but it's dangerous. It will only get more dangerous. Now there's another player. Please don't take any chances."

"It was my fault…" he continued "I looked away for a second. "She went to get her purse."

"Be that as it may, it simply can't happen anymore."

"Herveaux. You can leave. Thank you for being there." He nodded and stood.

"Sookie" he smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Lover, I have to go read some documents in the office. Would you like to sit with me and read or something? I'm sorry there isn't a lot of time for us tonight. King business."

She sighed and jumped off the stool. "I'm just going to grab my book. I'll be there in a minute." She reached up grabbed me by the neck to pull me down to her level and kissed me on the lips sweetly.

I poured over document after document. It was truly amazing how many businesses the authority was invested in. I was floored by the numbers. They had investments in virtually every public entity and private commercial business there was. Some of the businesses weren't even making money. There were several extravagant "member's only" clubs in New Orleans, which I guessed were fronts for underground vamp business. Of course I knew that Vampire money was old. People don't understand how old vampire money is exactly. Vampires control about 70% of the world's wealth in one way or another and have for centuries. My money is old too, but at least I was smart about my investments. Their investment strategy seemed nonsensical to me. Why would they invest in a gas station in a deserted town outside a deserted government base? After I understood the lay of the land, which took hours, I started to go through the individual territories and look at the individual Sheriff's accounting. Louisiana territories were in good shape. Minor changes here and there, but Felipe's accounting was good.

I glanced over at Sookie who had fallen asleep on the red velvet sofa in my office; the book collapsed on her chest. Sighing, I don't know what they want. I don't know who is following her. How could they even know she'd be there? Something isn't right. They were obviously after her blood. I shook my head…which is definitely is not a good thing.

I diverted my attention back to the paperwork and decided to dig into the boxes. Mostly it was supporting documentation for the businesses, who owned them, investment information and so on. I spent the next five hours getting to know every name in every file. I don't like to rely on paperwork. I'd rather keep things in my head. I'd taught Pam to do the same thing. She calls it a "vault". I call it memory.

It was getting close to time to head to my chamber. I locked up the files and headed towards the couch to where she lay sleeping. I picked her up gently. She yawned and opened her blue eyes, a smile coming across her sleepy face. "Hi" and then promptly fell back asleep.

I put her in bed and decided to lay down for a few minutes. I pulled her into my arms, to which she responded by instinctively throwing her arm over my chest. I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head.

After about forty-five minutes, I got up silently and walked towards the door, glancing back at her fast asleep in my big bed, exactly where she belongs.

 _ **Sookie's POV**_

I could hear the birds singing outside the focus. The room was completely dark but I knew it was daytime. I told Sam I would be back Friday to work the afternoon shift, so I didn't have to work. I lazily forced myself from bed and headed downstairs to have breakfast. With all the excitement yesterday I forgot to eat and now I was starving.

After I retrieved a bagel and a piece of fruit, I plopped down on one of the stools. I needed something to do. I loved reading but reading every day was going to get old fast. I flipped open the laptop on the counter. Eric had gotten it for me a few months ago, but I never looked at it. It blinked on and I started to aimlessly browse the internet. I noticed an ad for the University of Louisiana online program. Hmmm. I could never go to college, too many thoughts, that would drive me crazy trying to learn. High school was bad enough, but now there was school online. I think I'll go to school. Or I'll think about going to school.

I started researching it and before I knew it the time passed. I found out that there were a lot of accredited online programs and that some of them were very good. The University of Louisiana was among the 50 best in the country.

I lost track of time. I felt Eric wake up and before I could get off the stool I felt him behind me. His lips brushed against my neck. "Lover." I knew what he was in the mood for. He was exuding sexuality at the moment. His large hands found their way to my waist. I turned around and stared up into his eyes. His skin was flawless, the setting sun was casting a beautiful golden hue through the window and it made his skin glow. I could feel the lust oozing from him. He pressed against me and I could feel his hardness against my leg.

He let a growl escape from his lips as he yanked me closer to him. His hands went up to the collar of my shirt and he ripped it away in one motion. I gasped as he drew me into a deep kiss. "Not here" his rough whisper penetrated my body. Before I knew it we were standing in front of his massive bed. I reached down and started rubbing his hardness through his jeans and grasped the button to undo them. He leaned me back on the bed; his hot kisses trailing their way down my stomach, while he grabbed the center of my bra and tore it from my body. I could feel the heat in my body rising as he pressed himself into my center.

He grabbed each side of my panties and pulled them down. I could feel his tongue make contact with my clit and I arched backwards sharply as the sensation filled my body. His tongue began darting in and out…his hands firmly gripping the sides of my waist. It was just too good. I was sucking my breath in and panting it out so hard that I thought I was going to hyperventilate. He didn't give an inch. OMG. I felt his fangs scrape the side of my thigh and then slide into my skin. He then began a pattern of drawing on the wound and plunging his fingers deep inside me.

"You are so wet Sookie. Are you watching me lover?" he breathed in between sucking hard on the wound.

I could barely speak. I grunted "yes" as I looked down at his blonde head between my legs. I grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to me, using my legs to guide him where I wanted him. I felt him push the jeans down and press into my opening and then stall.

I was beside myself. "Eric please. NOW" I panted insistently. He withdrew and then ploughed into my center. His engorged member filling me completely. He moved in and out. I could feel his body tense as we both neared our end. God I just wanted him further in me. He withdrew one more time and slammed himself inside me forcing my hands to go above my head, he held me there as we both felt the release and relaxed into each other.

He leaned up and looked at me, a smile spreading across his face. "Good evening lover. Mmmm I love the way you taste..." he paused. "in every way."

I smiled back at him. I couldn't help it, he was just too adorable. I giggled out loud, realizing that I think a 1000 year old vampire as adorable.

We both got up…our clothes were strewn around the room. We both got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Eric," I said thoughtfully and slightly pausing, "I think I want to go to school."

"Of course Sookie, whatever you want, but isn't that difficult with your … gift?"

"Well I was researching today and a lot of colleges offer online courses. It seems to be just as good as going to classes and it wouldn't drive me crazy that way."

"Then I think you should. What were you were thinking of taking?"

"I was thinking of business or finance or something art related."

He looked at me and considered for a minute. "You should do what you think will make you happiest. I know you want to work, even though you don't need to. Please consider letting me pay for it though. There is no sense in getting trapped in student loans."

Eric and I always came to a dead end when it came to money discussions. I didn't want to be a kept woman, however, in this case I tended to agree with him. I did have a little bit of savings because he insisted on paying for everything whenever we were together. I tried to argue in the beginning but it was a losing proposition so I accepted that he would do that. I still paid my own bills and stuff like that. He would have paid for that too. In his mind, we were always going to be together so there was no sense in me paying for anything. It's not that I didn't trust that, I actually thought I would always be with him, but there is this realistic side of me that just wants to have my own things. I don't think even if we were married that I would change my mind about that.

He noticed that I was in deep thought. "Sookie?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking that I agree. There's no sense in getting loans or using my savings."

His face lit up and he smiled. "Great! Just let me know what the bill is and I will pay it." Then he surprised me.

"I have to go run an errand tonight. I'm going to call Pam. I need to meet with her later anyways. I want you to be there. We need to go over some stuff."

I nodded. "Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes I'm sure. " He smiled and walked towards me. I could feel reassurance coming from the bond as he leaned in to kiss me.

An hour later, Pam arrived on our doorstep. She rang the doorbell, however, she didn't wait, she pushed open the door and walked in. "Hello Sookie." Her outfit was very soccer mom today. She had on an A Frame white dress with pink and yellow flowers and a tiny yellow belt. Her pink ring leather Versace shoes completed her look. It made me laugh how "suburban" she could look.

We sat in the kitchen, me drinking coffee and her drinking blood, having a pleasant conversation about the newest fashion trends. I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff, but Pam was all about fashion and labels. Eric was only gone about an hour and a half.

His framed filled the doorway as he sat there listening to us for a few minutes.

 _ **Eric's POV**_

"Pam. Sookie."

Sookie looked at me. I could feel the slightest hint of insecurity coming from her. "Hi. How was your errr appointment." I smiled sending her reassurance.

"It was good. And how was your chat?" Right when I asked, my phone rang. "It's the council" I said glancing down at my phone. I absently walked away towards my office as I clicked the 'accept' button.

"Eric Northman."

"Northman, this is Roman. Hope you are well this evening. We have a matter of pressing importance. The Sheriff from Area 2 needs to be replaced immediately. There have been some reports of misconduct and abuse of power."

I was confused. Usually there was a trial before the magistrate to decide matters of this nature. "Is he not going to be tried?" I asked.

"Yes. He will. However, it is best that we remove him first." Roman paused on the other end of the line. "The council wishes to replace him immediately. If he is found not guilty, which is doubtful, we will re-investigate the matter and reconsider his position. Any problem with this Northman?" A momentary silence filled the air.

"No. I'll take care of it." I grabbed the papers Pam needed to sign while I was standing there.

I hung up and headed back into the kitchen where Sookie and Pam sat staring at me. It took me a moment to notice.

Pushing the papers towards Pam…"These are for you to sign to assume control of Area 5 as Sheriff. I already checked them but feel free to check them yourself."

She rolled her eyes; a habit which I personally despised and I was never able to break her of. I gave up after the first hundred years. She grabbed the pen and signed without even giving it a second glance. "I'll read them when I have time," she said taking one copy.

I nodded. "So I have contacted several people that I have trusted over the years. There is a rotation of four guards on the house. Two were's during the day…They came highly recommended from Herveaux; although I'm not super impressed after he let Sookie get attacked. Max and Joe will be taking the night shift. They are friends from New Orleans. Pam you will remember them."

Sookie sighed in displeasure. "Eric 'attacked' is a little strong, don't you think?"

"No I don't think it's a little strong. It could have been much worse and we have no idea what they wanted with your blood."

I took my phone out and dialed Herveaux. "It's Northman. Can you come over to my house?"

"Yes. I'll be there in about a half hour."

Sookie's gaze landed square on me. I could feel the displeasure at being left alone again. She could sense that was what was happening.

"Pam and I have an errand to run in Area 2 tonight. I should only be gone a couple of hours lover." I leaned over and kissed her softly on the head, trying to soften the news. I felt her relax. She forced a smile and then said "okay". She still wasn't happy but she understood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and messages. It's going to get a little intense now. Eric is part of the political structure. He doesn't trust anyone. Sookie is still obviously a mark. There was some question about whether Bertrand and the Authority were in on the plot to take Sookie. That question will be answered in Chapter 9. In fact, a lot will happen in this chapter so stay tuned. This story is my next focus now that 'The Dead of Winter' is done.**

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 **Chapter 9**

 **Last time:**

 _"Pam and I have an errand to run in Area 2 tonight. I should only be gone a couple of hours lover." I leaned over and kissed her softly on the head, trying to soften the news. I felt her relax. She forced a smile and then said "okay". She still wasn't happy but she understood._

 ** _Eric's POV_**

Eric sat on the stool in the kitchen looking at Sookie. He'd never been so attached to a human before. Inside, he feared they were in worse danger than he originally thought. The decisions being made by the council didn't seem normal to him. They were completely straying from protocol with the Sheriff situation in Area 2.

Suddenly he noticed that Sookie was concentrating on the bond. He knew she could feel the foreboding coming from him so he blocked it out of his mind.

"Eric, is there something wrong? We're partners. You have to tell me." She said in a worried voice.

"Sookie, you know I can't lie to you and I will tell you. It just has to wait until later when I'm home." I said it in the softest voice I could.

She nodded, not happy, but she understood that there were other things in play right now. Her ability to adjust to situations made me happy. In the beginning she had been somewhat difficult when it came to knowing what was going on, but for the last year or so, she really had stopped fighting so much and she knew that I would tell her anything important in a reasonable amount of time.

Pam and Sookie both looked at me. "Okay" I started. "Pam, we should go." Before he could finish the sentence the doorbell rang. "That will be Alcide. I walked to the door to grant him entry and walked him towards the back of the house to the kitchen where Sookie was sitting. "Sookie," He bent down and touched his forehead to mine, "I love you and I'll be home before you know it. Rest if you can." I kissed her deeply and nodded to Pam.

It was a couple of hours drive to Alexandria so we didn't bother with the car. We flew. Pam had developed the ability to fly over the past couple of decades. It made travel much easier when we could both fly.

We dropped down right outside the bar in Alexandria where Franco was based. I walked in and everyone in the place turned to look at me. I could hear whispers spread throughout the bar, as if I couldn't hear them anyways. Pam walked behind me. Franco sat at table at the back of the dreary bar. It wasn't much; just a wooden bar with stools and a couple of booths in the back, next to an old and flickering jukebox. Franco studied me from the moment I entered. I had decided on the way here to replace him with his next in command. I figured with Franco out and being held for trial, there was no way the interim Sheriff would dare make the same mistakes, especially if she had any plans to raise up through the Vampire ranks. His second in command was Sheila. There was quite the dossier on her in the files I had been sent and while she had probably been privy to Franco's activities her record was cleans. She was quite beautiful. She had long black hair and ivory skin and was of Asian descent. She sat across from him the booth.

"Your Majesty" he offered as I approached. Sheila immediately vacated the booth and stood on the other side.

I lowered my eyes to study her for a moment. She seemed to be unaware of what was going on. In fact, everyone looked quite surprised. Pam stood while I slid down the bench. "Franco, I'm here to remove you and take you to the Magistrate for questioning and a trial."

He looked at me with an air of disgust. "So I see you are part of the 'structure' now." He sighed, shaking his head and stared at the wall.

"Do you intend to cooperate?"

"Well" he began "Not cooperating will not get me far will it?" I nodded and looked directly at Sheila. "Do you know how to run Area 2?" She nodded. "Good you are in charge until further notice. And note that I will not accept any discrepancies when it comes to running this area, nor violation any vampire laws, intentional or not." She nodded that she understood.

"Yes your Majesty." She did a slight curtsy and lowered her eyes.

Franco walked out the door. "So…" raising his hands. "Where are we going?" I grabbed him by the collar and took off towards Fangtasia. I would lock him in the dungeon and then call the Magistrate to retrieve him.

Once Franco was securely chained in the dungeon, I chatted with Pam about some business and was headed home again to see Sookie. It was nearly 2am. She was probably already asleep; however, I knew she would want me to wake her.

 ** _Roman's POV_**

The phone rang somewhere in Virginia. He looked down at the number. Clicking the button, he said, "Vito. Roman."

"…And the blood type?" He paused. "Very good. No. Don't do anything until you hear from us?"

Clicking the phone off, he threw the phone on the desk.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

When I returned home Alcide was sitting in a recliner watching television while a very tired Sookie was fast asleep on the sofa. I nodded at him as I headed straight towards the sofa to put my bonded to bed. As I picked her up and carried her through the house, she left out a soft sigh and snuggled into my chest. I pulled her closer.

As I put her in bed, she stirred, somewhere between awake and asleep. "Eric. How did it go?"

"Hi lover." I leaned down and place a small kiss on her lips. "It went fine. No problems."

"Eric you promised you would tell me what was going on." Her voice was barely audible as she was struggling to stay awake.

I quickly shed my clothes and climbed into bed. Once situation, I pulled her close. "I will lover I promise. Tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Promise?"

I don't know why she did that still. It was the little girl in her probably. I couldn't lie to her because of the bond, which she knew. She would always need a little extra reassurance given the betrayal that she had experienced in her life I supposed. "Yes lover, I promise." She fell right back asleep. I sat there and held her close, watching her chest rise and fall.

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

Squinting I rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. 9:00am. Whew it was early. I preferred to sleep a little later so I can have more time with Eric at night. I thought about school. I was really excited about doing something new. I never really thought I would be able to go to school. I did read a lot but it would be nice to apply the reading to something. _No time like the present Sookie_. I jumped out the bed and headed to the shower. I told Sam I'd be in today, so I wanted to be ready to walk out the door when I needed to. Which reminds me…

I texted Alcide. ' _Are you taking me to work today?_ '

My phone dinged back immediately. ' _Yes. What time do you want to leave_?'

' _How does 2pm sound?_ '

Ding. ' _That sounds fine. See you then_.'

Once I got out of the shower, I went downstairs to the kitchen where the laptop was still sitting from yesterday and decided to apply to the school. It was a fairly lengthy process and ended up taking a little longer than I had allotted in my head, so I ended up rushing through lunch and was just finishing as I heard the knock at the door.

I opened the door and there stood Alcide, smiling back at me with that charming smile of his. "Ready?"

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse and leave Eric a note." I ran back inside, grabbed my purse, and left a note, just telling him I would call later and be back around 11pm.

Merlotte's was pretty dead when Alcide and I walked in. He followed me back to Sam's office so I could put my purse in the desk. As I walked in with Alcide behind me, Sam eyed him. "Sookie he's really not allowed back here."

"I know Sam, but after the other night, Eric wants me to be careful. I'm sorry."

"Okay", he turned around and went back to his receipts.

The night was pretty normal for Merlotte's. The usual run of people in for beer and food, around 9pm I looked over at the door and Eric was standing there watching me. Uggh. I hated when he did that. Sam and Eric really only barely accepted each other's existence. I dropped the onion rings at the table and headed towards him.

"Hi Eric." I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back but he was obviously intent on something. His eyes were searching the room. I looked at the bar and Sam looked very stiff and defensive, so I told Eric to follow me outside.

"Eric what's wrong?"

His beautiful blue eyes, which were kind of stormy at the moment, looked down at me. "The authority has requested my presence at their main headquarters, and they've asked that I bring you along."

"I can't leave right now, but my shift is almost over. I work until 11."

"Sookie."

"Eric. I get it but I have to finish my shift. I won't be here that much longer; it's only another hour or so."

"Fine. I'll never understand your loyalty to this dump. I'll wait at the bar." _Yay_. I thought, _that should make Sam super happy_. Eric walked in. His presence was kind of hard to ignore so the entire place was looking at him. He sat down at a stool and ordered a True Blood. After a few minutes, the whispers and thoughts about him subsided and things went on as normal.

I finished my last table around 10:30 and cleaned up. Erick was still sitting at the bar, straight as a board; his eyes glued to my every move. He had sent Alcide home about an hour ago. I walked up and smiled at Sam, "Here's my last check Sam."

I glanced over at Eric. "I need to change and grab my purse. You comin? Sam rolled his eyes.

We walked into the office. I pulled off my shirt and grabbed a tank top out of my bag and pulled it over my head. "So what do they want?"

"I don't know Sookie. Something doesn't feel right. I didn't tell you before but the Authority had me remove a sheriff from Area 2 and they did it outside normal protocol. Their excuse was bullshit. Now the very next night, they are requesting our appearance. I don't trust it totally."

"Well maybe we shouldn't go. I mean do we have to?"

"Yes unfortunately we do." His frame towered over me.

"Ok, how are we getting there?"

"We are flying." Upon hearing that I grabbed a jacket, when Eric said flying, it usually did not mean we were going to be enclosed in a plane. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Eric followed and we were on our way.

When we arrived at the Authority an hour or so later, it was located in an abandoned warehouse complex. _Effective_ , I thought as I tilted my head to the side. _Who would come to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night by themselves?_ He walked towards an old door, as we got inside the old building; he walked straight to the elevator.

We got in and he pressed the basement button. The elevator went further down than a normal basement though; it was several stories below the surface. There was a camera in the elevator and I assumed that it was so they had time to assess a risk.

Eric stepped out first and then grabbed my hand and pulled me close. There was a round reception desk in the middle of the room. It was very modern and very posh. The receptionist, also a vampire, was very pretty with brown hair tucked up into a tight bun, with secretary's glasses and blue eyes. She was dressed exceedingly well. I looked down at my shorts and tank top. I often felt very underdressed around vampires. They tend to dress extremely well. Eric feeling my nervousness squeezed my hand. "Hello. I'm Eric Northman. I'm here to see…"

"Mr. Northman have a seat, Roman will be right with you. Oh and can you please give me your phones."

"Thank you we'll stand."

Eric did not like to be caught off guard especially when it came to me. I could see him studying the room for anything out of the ordinary. I didn't interrupt him. I knew if anything happened, him having a plan was always a good thing. I stood quietly by him. A few minutes passed when Roman, or that's who I guessed he was, entered the lobby.

"Mr. Northman. Welcome. Miss Stackhouse, nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Roman." He took my hand and raised it to his lips. It was polite though, not particularly creepy. "Please join me in my office."

As we walked into the equally posh office, Roman offered Eric a seat. Eric stood for a minute studying the lay of the land. A beautiful woman entered. She ha d a long dark hair cut into a long bob and blue eyes. She seemed nice, but slightly, scary in a, 'I'm secretly a psycho way'.

"Miss Stackhouse would you like to go with Rose to have coffee or a beverage?" _And there it was_. Vampires had old world values, women were not often included in business dealings, and it was very annoying. They did have a lot more women in leadership positions, but there was a certain line in the sand that I had noticed since I had been with Eric. Eric began to voice his disagreement, but I placed my hand on his arm and told him it was okay.

Eric's POV

I wasn't comfortable with this turn of events. Sookie was too trusting. While I knew there was nothing I could do really, I still didn't like it. I took a seat at the end of the table as Sookie departed with Rose. I could hear Rose making polite chit chat as they left the room.

I leveled my gaze at Roman. "So if Sookie didn't need to be here, why did you have me bring her along?"

"Well Mr. Northman. I wanted to meet her. We'll get to that later. Right now, I need to get a vial of blood from you. It's standard procedure for a new King when he takes office."

I studied him; my mind on active alert.

We sat there discussing the charges against the Sheriff and I expressed my dissatisfaction that it wasn't handled according to protocol. That's when I felt the bond go dead. I recognized it immediately because it was the same as when Bertrand took her.

I stood up in a threatening manner and bared my fangs at Roman. He smiled at me. "Northman there is no need to get _upset_. Sookie is fine."

"Where is she Roman? She is my bonded and she is MINE."

"Well, actually, you are the King of Louisiana. Technically you are the property of the Authority as is everything and everyone that is yours."

I threatened him again. In my mind, I knew I had no way to beat him, especially with the other guards filling the room. He was 500 years my senior, but I would still be a difficult opponent for him and I _knew_ I was a better fighter. I was willing to take my chances.

"Northman. Miss Stackhouse will be fine. You have my word. She will be better than ever in fact. You will have her back safe and sound in a couple of days. You will still be the King of Louisiana, you are actually under contract for at least ten years and Sookie will still be your bonded. For now, please be our guest." I growled, feeling my rage at the bottom of my throat as the guards started to grab my arm. I yanked it away from them, not taking my eyes off Roman.

The guards took me through the same door Sookie had gone through with Rose. So they did know about Bertrand. Fuckers. The thing that was bothering me though, is if they did know about Bertrand, _why didn't they get what they wanted when he had Sookie?_ Then the realization dawned on him… _Unless they hadn't gotten what they wanted_. And the biggest question of all…what the fuck did they want?"

They showed me to a very comfortable guest room _with_ a locked door of course. I went to touch the knob, as I suspected it was made out of silver as was the rest of the door. I concentrated on the bond. Fuck. Nothing. Pam would notice something when I didn't respond to her check-in at closing. It was a ritual that we had for years, but she'd have no idea where to look and idea that the fucking authority was to blame.

The next two days were excruciating. I couldn't feel anything in the bond. I had no idea what they were even doing to her. When the guards came to my door to retrieve me, I was filled with dread. _I swear, no matter what I fucking do, I will kill Roman for this_.

They showed me into Roman's office, where he sat like the smug son-of-bitch he is. He smiled as he told me to sit. As I did a guard flanked either side of me. I snorted my indignation, like I couldn't take out a couple of fucking guards.

A man came in carrying Sookie and laid her on a coach. As unhappy as I was about another man touching my bonded, I was elated to see her and she looked beautiful.

Roman looked at me for a few minutes before starting. "So Northman, we know that Sookie is a fairy. We drained her."

I started to stand up, steeling myself for the fight that was about to ensue.

Roman continued, "She's perfectly fine. She was given your blood. You have the choice to complete the ritual and turn her, or you can let her die. It's up to you, but if I were you, I'd go for plan a."

I dumbfounded by what he just said. _He fucking turned Sookie?_ The realization washed over me like a ton of lead weights. I wasn't ready to lose her. I had to finish the ritual. Would she blame me? If she was miserable, I would kill her if she wanted but I had to know and I had to say goodbye if that was the choice.

"Fine. I'll finish the ritual." I rose to follow the guards. "Roman. I will kill you for this someday. Maybe not now, maybe not even in ten years, but someday when you are least expecting it, I will rip your fucking heart out for this."

With that I strode out the door flanked by armed guards and a guard carrying Sookie. We stopped briefly at the desk to collect our phones and they escorted me upstairs and laid Sookie on the ground. I kneeled beside my bonded and stroked her beautiful hair. _I had failed her_. It was the one thing she had asked and tomorrow she would wake up as a vampire. I took stock of the area, they had dug a hole, but there was no fucking way I would go to rest with them knowing my location, so I gathered her in my arms and headed off to the wooded area behind the complex at vamp speed.

I concentrated and called Pam. A few seconds later, she appeared. "Master." Her face dropped when she saw Sookie on the ground. It was the most emotion I had ever seen on her face. "Master? Are we going to war?"

"No Pam, not yet. First I'm going to finish the ritual." Pam nodded. I could tell that she was truly sad. She knew this is the last thing that Sookie wanted.

We dug a hole and Pam helped me put Sookie's lifeless body in first. I jumped down and pulled my beloved into my arms. Pam covered us until there was complete darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) So Sookie has been turned. And she's probably not going to like it.**_

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously:**

 _We dug a hole and Pam helped me put Sookie's lifeless body in first. I jumped down and pulled my beloved into my arms. Pam covered us until there was complete darkness._

 ** _Eric's POV_**

I sat by the grave, staring at the ground. The ache in my heart is intense as I'm waiting. _Maybe she wouldn't wake up. Maybe if she did, she wouldn't hate me._ I lowered my gaze and closed my eyes. There was no way Sookie would ever forgive me for this. I could feel a single blood tear flow down my face.

There was nothing to do, Sookie was a vampire. If she decides to die, I'll kill her, for her. It would be the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I would for her. I was quite sure I would never be able to live without her. In fact, I knew I wouldn't. I would join her in the afterlife if that was her decision. She was the only light I had in a thousand years and losing that light was too much. If she wanted to finally die, then I would as well.

The ground started moving around. I stood up, waiting. Five minutes later, her fingers appeared and my heart jumped. At least I would get to say goodbye. I leaned down and started moving the dirt, away to help her. When her entire hand appeared, I grabbed it and gently pulled her out of the ground.

There she stood, covered in dirt. She was looking around confused. "Eric why was I in the ground?"

"Sookie," I dropped my head. "Sookie, we need talk."

Then she looked at me; I could feel the sadness radiating from the bond. It was the first time I felt the bond since they had drained her. I squeezed my eyes shut. I grabbed her hand and sat her down on a log near the gravesite.

She still looked a little confused. "Eric am I?

My head dropped. _Man, this was fucking hard. Fucking Authority._ As I looked into her eyes, the words caught in my throat. "Sookie…yes you are a vampire. I'm sorry. I had no idea that they would do that."

She jumped off the log and stared down at me. "What? Why?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea why Sookie."

"So they killed me and you finished the ritual." She started turning around furiously looking in every direction.

"Sookie I had to say goodbye. I know it was selfish. I know it was. I just couldn't let you die and not see you one more time. If you want to die, I will kill you myself in a painless way. I just had to say goodbye." Several bloody tears escaped my eyes as I stood there explaining my actions.

She looked back at me and I could feel the rage and sadness in the bond soften. "Eric. Please don't cry." She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "Look I don't know what I want. This is never what I wanted. I would have done the same thing. I just don't know if I want to live this way."

"I know Sookie."

Minutes passed as we stood there holding each other, trying to make the reality of the situation change somehow. "I need some time to think. Do you know why they did it?" I shook my head.

"No Sookie, I have no idea why they did it. Roman was very vague about the entire situation. I know they gave you my blood…"

She interrupted, "they turned me with your blood?"

"Yes. Roman took a vial of my blood and told me it was normal procedure when a new regent takes office. Then they drained you and then they let us go. Sookie they knew about Bertrand. I'm sure of it. Whatever Bertrand was after, I think he decided not to give it to them, whether it was out of greed or concern, I'm sure they were part of that."

I handed her a true blood. She looked at me. "Right. I have to drink blood now." She took the bottle and opened it and took her first drink. I could see the satiated look come across her face from feeding. She drank it down and handed the bottle back.

"Are you still king?"

"Yes, in fact, they are holding me to a ten year contract Sookie." I looked up at her pausing my thought. "I'm sorry I failed you Sookie." I sped to her side. "I'm so sorry this happened. I should have known."

"Eric you didn't do this. There was nothing you could have done. I don't blame you for this. They were going to get me one way or another apparently. Eric I want to go home now."

"Okay Sookie, let's go home." I pulled her in my arms and took off to the sky towards Shreveport. I wasn't sure what she meant by home, but there was no way I was letting her out of my sight. Even though I was quite sure she could better defend herself.

As we landed in the backyard, we silently headed to the door. She walked in. I concentrated on the bond…fury…sadness…fury. I sent her love and understanding through the bond.

"Does anyone else know Eric, about me?"

"Only Pam. She helped bury us."

"So I'm your child now I guess. How will that affect me? I mean I know what a pull that has over Pam. Am I going to be the same way? Would we stop being a couple someday?"

I looked at her. This was an impossible conversation. I was still in disbelief that it was happening. "No we will not break up unless that is what you want. We are still bonded Sookie. In fact, if anything it will make us closer if that's possible. Bonded vampires tend to mate for eternity. There aren't very many, but there are some and they've been together forever. Roman and Rose are two of them. I will still be able to call you."

"I am not calling you Master Eric. I never liked that. Is that a requirement?"

"No you don't have to call me that Sookie. I mean for Pam it is a requirement. We have a different relationship."

She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed another True Blood. "I'm really hungry, will I always be?"

"No. The initial hunger is a lot. It will subside after the next couple of days. Sookie I need to call the housekeeper and let her know that you will only be here at night going forward and that we will deal with dinner on our own so she doesn't have to buy more food. The less people know the better until we know what we are going to do."

"Eric, people are going to freak out about this…Alcide, Sam, _my brother_."

"Sookie, I know. Trust me it's all I thought about while I was waiting for you to wake up. We'll figure it out, but right now it's better if no one knows. We aren't sure how being a vampire is going to affect you … do you still have your gift?" He leaned back suddenly, and looked at her.

"Ummm I'm not sure, there aren't a lot of humans around your house Eric." She concentrated. _God I'm so sorry Sookie. I love you._ Then just like that she clicked it off. Her face was puzzled. "Well I think I still have it Eric."

"How do you know?"

"Well because I can hear you now." She looked up at me with a panicked look. She knew what that meant. Her life was now in extreme danger.

"Sookie." My entire head was filled with rage at this development. I closed my eyes and stared directly into her eyes. "Okay, we need more than ever for you not to tell anyone what has happened. Vampires will not want to have their thoughts read. If they even think for a second, you have your abilities, we are both dead. They'll kill me to get to you and then they'll kill you."

"I know Eric. I do seem to be able to shut it down though."

"What do you mean?" I studied her.

"Just now, I just clicked it off. I heard you and then I turned it off without even having to concentrate, which I'm really glad. Not being able to hear vampires was one of the reasons I was so attracted to vampires in the first place."

"Good. Leave it off for now. I need to call Pam. Don't' tell her about your ability." He concentrated. He walked to the door and opened it before Pam could even ring the doorbell.

She came in and a look of relief spread over her face that Sookie was alive, or rather that she was undead. "Sookie. I'm sorry."

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

I was taken aback by Pam's apology. Pam is not normally one to show any emotion about anything. "Pam I … I…thank you. I'm not really sure what to say."

"I know you didn't want this Sookie. At least I had a choice", she glanced at Eric and Eric rolled his eyes in return. I could feel through the bond that Eric disagreed with her to which I shot him a look.

"What happened?" She looked at us both.

"The Authority turned Sookie, with my blood. We aren't sure why but I am reasonably sure that they were in collusion with Bertrand. I think that whatever they were after, he wouldn't give them, whether he wanted it for himself or whether he wanted to use it to solidify his power. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure the Authority is behind it. Pam, no one can know that Sookie is a vampire. Sookie is not sure she wants to stay like this."

Pam nodded. "Of course Master. Sookie are you okay?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, I mean I don't know what I want but I'm fine. It's just a little much right now." I brought my hand to my head still trying to grasp the fact that I was sitting here having this conversation with the two of them.

"So what do we do?" I asked looking at them both.

"Nothing…right now." Eric said with an edge in his voice. "We need to figure out what the hell is going on. Sookie, just keep to yourself. Communicate by phone or email if you need to. Schedule some to go out during the day. You can't go see anyone right now. I'm sorry lover. We'll investigate behind closed doors. Pam will continue to be sheriff and I will continue to be King. We will make them think we are resigned to our positions and intend to cause them no trouble. Right now there is nothing to go on. I need to think of a plan but in order to do that, we need to know what we are dealing with. Sookie text Alcide and tell him that you are under the weather and not going to work. Tell Sam the same thing. You should just quit once and for all…and Sookie, I'm going to teach you to fight."

We all nodded in agreement. Pam left to go back to Fangtasia. "Eric, I know I need to learn to fight and all but I'm really just not in the mood tonight. Can we start tomorrow? This day has been a little much for me. I want to go to bed and just watch tv."

"Of course lover. Just please text Alcide and Sam and let me call the staff for the house." I nodded at him as I picked up my phone.

 _Hey Alcide. No need to come tomorrow. I haven't been feeling well and I've decided to stay home_.

Ding. _Are you okay Sookie?_

 _Yes. I'm fine, just a little under the weather is all. In fact, I'm not sure I'm going back. I only have three days left and I think this cold is going to last for awhile._

Ding. _Do you need me to bring you anything?_ I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

 _No. Eric has it covered._ J

I sent Sam a similar text message, explaining my cold situation and that I was sorry but I wasn't going to be in to finish my notice. He was very understanding. That was Sam. I truly do think he loves me. I sent one more message to Jason, just to let him know I was okay and then I headed upstairs to the bedroom. Eric was on the phone leaving instructions and he joined me a few minutes later.

I lay in his arms that evening as we watched a scary movie about a nurse, played by Kate Hudson, living in a house with two people who turn out to be voodoo witches or something. It was called Skeleton Key. It was pretty scary. I wasn't even tired. I just wanted to relax. It was a lot to think about. How does one decide to want to die? I love Eric. He is my everything. I don't want to live without him, I'm just not sure I want to live with him as a vampire. My brother was going to be a problem if I decided to live. He would not be happy about this turn of events. He hated vampires, so did Sam, so did Alcide. Although Alcide at least respected Eric and his morals, over the years they had become kind of ally's. They trusted each other. I thought of Niall. That was a subject for another time. We turned on another movie.

We kind of both tuned out as I lay in his arms. Around 5:30am, he got up and held his hand out. I shook my head as I took it and followed him down to the basement. He had a wardrobe in the basement that was actually the entrance to his resting chamber. I had been down there a few times, but this time it took on a whole new meaning. I went down first and he locked the chamber, which was actually a steel reinforced panic door. Eric had built this himself, it was quite impressive really. The rooms below were more of a panic shelter. It was fairly large, large enough to stand in and it had a king sized bed and a few other pieces of furniture. There were several swords on the walls, a refrigerator with True Blood with a microwave sitting on top of it, and a closet with several changes of clothes. There was a door that led to a small office. The space was completely self-contained with its own generator. He could stay down here for months if he needed to. I think I'm the only person who knows where he rests. I don't think Pam even knows, not that Eric wouldn't trust her, he would trust Pam with anything. Wow, I was related to Pam now. That was actually the happiest thing about this entire situation I decided, at least for now.

I climbed on the bed and looked at Eric. His beautiful hair cascaded down his back. He was deep in thought and the bond was a mix of anger and relief. I sent him as much consolation as I could as he laid down beside me.

For the first time ever, he was very tentative about pulling me in his arms. I knew that it was because he wasn't sure if I needed space. I didn't. I just wanted to be near him. I don't remember anything after that.

When I started to come to, it was the next evening I guess. I had this internal fight going on inside my body. I was extremely hungry but almost to a point of insanity, I also wanted to feel Eric. I couldn't control myself as I jumped on him with vamp speed and started kissing him. The feeling and passion was so strong that I felt like my body would crumble from the desire welling up inside of me. He opened his eyes with a start and then grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel every atom in his body and mine on fire as he turned rolled me over and moved on top of me. We lay there, our tongues battling for control and lost in a fury of passion. He ripped my shirt open and started to kiss my clavicle and moving further down until his mouth caught my nipple and he sucked on it hungrily, while simultaneously pushing my legs open with his knee. I grabbed his head with so much force and pushed him down between my legs.

As I felt him tug my underwear off, I felt his lips connect with my clit and I nearly climbed the wall from the feeling of it. OMG. I was clutching the wall, then holding his head, and then clutching the wall again. I could get close enough to him; rocking my hips into his mouth harshly. My orgasm started crashing over my body, and the feeling that overtook my body was so intense that it felt like every atom in my body was on fire. I moaned loudly and jerked my hips, then I dragged him up to me and dragged his body until he was pressed against me and thrusting his huge erection into me, filling my insides.

I could feel his pleasure in the bond, it was building and then he slammed into me once more. I could feel the bond reinforcing the movement of his body in mine. It was surreal. It had never felt like that before. I could actually feel his orgasm through the bond. I wonder if he could always feel mine before. We both laid there, not speaking, thorough covered in a thin film of sweat. If we had breath, we would be out of it.

"Well…that was…amazing." I turned my head to look at him and smile.

He pulled me into a long kiss before he got up and grabbed us both a true blood. He handed it to me and as I drank down the liquid, I felt like I had never had a drink before. He grabbed me another one and while it somewhat satisfied the craving, it didn't completely satisfy the hunger inside.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

Sookie sat there drinking the second True Blood. I knew her hunger would be incredible the first few days. Normally I would have taken her out and let her learn how to drink from a human, but I really didn't think she would embrace _that lifestyle_. True Blood would make it harder to satisfy her thirst but it was a better choice.

I needed to teach her to fight. I considered it of critical importance. When she was human, I took the responsibility of protecting her, however, now that she is a vampire, I would never again make that mistake. She would learn to fight and she would be lethal to anyone who challenged her.

I extended my hand to her. "Lover you need to change into workout clothes. I'll meet you in the gym." The gym was on the same floor as my day chamber. No one ever came down here. The maids were not permitted as all my weapons were contained in this room. The door to the basement was hidden and was the same kind of door as the one to his chamber. It only locked from the inside. The door was hidden in the office behind a bookshelf. It was a little _Count Dracula_ but I knew that it was impossible to access from the outside, after all I had built it myself.

We walked up the steps to the door. Sookie went to change and I checked in with Pam quickly at the club to see if there were any rumors or talk going on about the situation. She confirmed that it was all clear and by the time Sookie reappeared in front of me.

"Eric. Am I going to be able to do this? I mean fight? I've never been one for hand to hand combat."

"Sookie you need to learn. I will never make the mistake again of leaving you defenseless. Unless you decide to die, you will be lethal. You have the strength now and I'm going to teach you. I should have never left you unprotected. I regret it and it will never happen again." She nodded at me and followed me down to the gym.

First I taught her to use her vampire speed as a defensive weapon. I wanted her to be able to elude attack. She was very good at that part of the lesson. She escaped my grasp every time. Although I wasn't going at her full force, because I'm a thousand years old and it was an unfair advantage. Then we concentrated on sword skills, which, if I'm being honest, she needed to work on. She had the strength to hold the sword, but she had trouble coordinating the sword with her speed. Several times she moved so fast that the sword and her ended up on the ground. She grew increasingly frustrated. "Sookie let's stop for the day. You did well."

"I sucked with the sword Eric."

"Well sucked is a strong word. You are not going to become a practiced swordsman overnight. I'm a thousand years old. It takes time. We'll practice. But you are very good at defensive skills. I think that you could get away if you really concentrated on it."

"Did you suck when you started?"

"Well no, but it was a different time Sookie. We were raised around it. Fighting was in our blood. I was always a warrior, from the moment I picked up a sword."

"I'm going to call Pam and Alcide."

"Alcide? Is that smart Eric, now that I'm… you know a vampire?"

"I thought about it and we need allies. I trust Alcide when it comes to you."

She disappeared upstairs to shower and change. I called Pam and Alcide on my cell and left word that we needed to rendezvous at my house in an hour, then I joined Sookie in our room to shower and change.

When Alcide showed up, I told Sookie to stay upstairs for a minute until I could gauge his reaction. Not that I thought he would hurt Sookie, but I was really unsure if he would try to go after me. With Pam there I was sure we could restrain him.

Alcide came in and sat down. Pam was already there.

"Alcide , I need to tell you something that is…potentially upsetting. I need you to listen before you jump to conclusions. Can you do that?" I leveled my stare at him.

He studied us both with suspension. "Okay Northman. What is going on?"

"You know that I recently became King of Louisiana. Well the Authority, called Sookie and I in to the main headquarters. Long story short, they took her, drained her and turned her into a vampire." He moved to his feet, aggression spilling out of him. He started towards me, causing Pam to go on alert and move towards him.

"This was not my doing Alcide. Calm down. She's fine. She's upstairs. She will come down if you calm down."

He was growling under the surface. He looked at Pam and looked at me. Sitting back down, he said flatly, "I always knew you'd get her killed Northman." At that moment, Sookie walked into the room.

"Alcide, Eric did NOT do this. The Authority did this." She glanced over at me. "Eric I don't need to be protected anymore. Alcide, we need your help. This isn't what I wanted and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but we have to deal with the threat. Will you help me even though I'm…a vampire?"

He looked at her, sadness filling his eyes. "Yes Sookie, I'll help you." He nodded back at me. "I'm sorry."

"So what do we need to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know that something happened with Bertrand and that they were working with him. They wanted to turn Sookie and we have no idea why. We need to investigate them further and try to figure out what the hell is going on. I can't do that without raising suspicion and neither can Pam. We are locked into a decade long contract. They'll kill us for even trying. I'm teaching Sookie to fight." I glanced at her. "She hasn't decided whether she wants to stay like this. That's her decision. No one can know right now that she is vampire until we figure out what the Authority really wants with her. Niall doesn't know and God help us all when he finds out. That is something I prefer to deal with at a later time. I think for now, I need you to investigate the Authority from a distance. He walked to the cabinet and took out an atlas. They are located here." I pointed to the spot in Virginia where the warehouse complex was.

Pam quickly glanced at Eric. "Eric you realize what you just did is punishable by death?"

"Yes I do. Pam if we manage to get out of this alive, I'll be stunned." She nodded.

Sookie looked at me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Eric…"

"Sookie it's too dangerous."

"Eric…I'm not going to sit by while every person I love is slaughtered and I'm not going to become a puppet for the Authority. I'm going to learn to fight, but I'm not weak anymore. I am going to help. Even if I don't decide I want to stay this way, there is no way I'm staying out of this fight."

"Okay. I'm just not sure what you, Pam or I can do right now that won't raise suspicion. We need to be smart and not impulsive."

As we all sat around and discussed the plan, it was pretty bleak. Going up against the Authority had serious ramifications.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :) Just to comment a few. Eric didn't kill Roman because he was in the center of the Authority. There were armed guards and Roman is much older than Eric. Besides it wouldn't have worked well with the story line. :) Just kidding. The Authority doesn't know that Sookie is Niall's great granddaughter, although I'm guessing ( _I know_ ) that they have an idea of what she is. **

_I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

Eric kept busy putting reinforcements in place; after all, he was the King of Louisiana. There would be guards surrounding the house day and night now. I used my email to schedule some emails and make everything look like normal, just explaining I had come down with the flu and had been sleeping a lot.

Alcide was going to Virginia to see what he could see. I doubted that he would see much, Vampires were extremely paranoid and they tended to keep things close to the chest, but still it couldn't hurt to know who was going in and out of the Authority. Maybe if we could figure out who they are working with, we could figure out what they wanted.

As for me, I have the biggest decision of my life, or rather death to make. I didn't expect to ever be a vampire and I would have never chosen it, however, I don't want to die either. Eric told me he would basically commit suicide if I decided to…I love him…but knowing that doesn't make this decision any easier. The blood wasn't as horrible as I imagined it being and I did like being strong. No one would be able to hurt me anymore; especially when I was done training with Eric. We had made plans to train every day as soon as we got up. If we didn't, we would inevitably get involved in some werewolf or vampire crisis that needed our attention.

I looked at him on his laptop. He loved me so much. I could feel it in the bond. I know that he wanted to kill Roman and he would someday for doing this to me. I'm not sure I'm even upset about it. I never get used to the death but it in this world it is necessary. Either you take out your enemies or they will take you out. In a world of us versus them, I'll choose us every single time.

Eric looked at me as he closed the screen on the laptop. "You know lover. Maybe we should tell Niall. I know that he will not stop until he destroys the Authority."

"Yes…however, I'm a vampire Eric. He won't be happy and I'm not sure that he'll even consider me his granddaughter anymore. Not to mention what he would do to you for not protecting me." His eyes fell. "Hey…hey. I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm not and I don't believe that. But I do think that he will think it's your fault."

"Still he's a powerful ally to have if we can somehow convince him not to kill me."

"Maybe I should tell him alone?"

"Well Sookie, Niall is powerful enough to kill me if he wants to whether I'm actually with you or not."

"Let's get married."

"Excuse me?" I could feel the shock was from confusion.

"Well. I don't think he'll kill me and I don't think he would kill my husband if he thought it would hurt me. It will distract the Authority long enough to give us some time to plan."

Considering this option, he said "Sookie we are already married technically. Not that I don't want to marry you legally if that's what you want, but I don't want you to feel forced into it."

"Eric I would have married you eventually anyways. Its maybe a little sooner but it is just another step in our relationship."

 ** _Eric's POV_**

Okay. _That was a little sudden_. Of course I would marry her. I know that humans are obsessed with the legality of things. In my mind, we are already married. Well if we were going to do it, we were going to do it right. I'm getting the ring and doing the proposal. It will be an affair to remember.

"Okay Sookie but I want to do this the way someone normally would so don't say anything until I propose." Her face lit up as I spoke.

"Okay Eric. You don't have to do anything special. Then after we marry, I'll meet with Niall."

 _How could I not? She was everything to me._

"So does this mean you want to live Sookie?" The words stuck in my throat as I said them. Whatever the outcome, I would handle it and give her what she wanted.

"Eric I love you. There's nothing I'll ever love more. We've been through so much. There are some things that I like about it, like feeling strong and invincible. I don't like not being able to be in the sun, but my forever is with you, whether I was human or not. I don't know that I would have chosen it, but I might have someday. So yes, I'm going to live and we will conquer this just like we have everything."

The tears welled up in my eyes. Of all the things I had heard in my long life, this was best. She was choosing to live with me, regardless of anything that happened and choosing to be my wife.

As we went to ground that morning, I held Sookie close. It was like I'd never felt her in my arms before. I knew that I would be feeling this for a really long time and I would never ever let anything hurt her again.

The next evening I came back to life before Sookie, but I lay there silently and held her close. She started to stir about a half hour later. "Hey you" she smiled up into my face.

"Lover. "

I drew her into a long and tender kiss, knowing there was a lot going on this evening. "Let's go up and get a blood and spend a few minutes together before my appointment gets here."

"Your appointment?" Yes, first we are training, then my accountant is stopping by and I have some things to attend to in the kingdom. It is bound to be a busy night lover."

We quickly downed a blood and went straight into training. As in the previous training, she excelled in defensive movements. Her engagement improved slightly as she seemed to be less afraid of the sword. After forty minutes, I left her to go upstairs and take a shower.

Ten minutes later, I walked into the kitchen where she was sitting on the laptop. "Eric. I got into the college. They sent me an email. All I have to do is pay. Classes start in three weeks."

"Lover. Just forward me the email and your information and I'll pay it tonight when I'm paying bills." As soon as he got the words out, the doorbell rang. Assuming it was the accountant, I opened to door to none other than Rose. I'm rarely surprised, but this was a surprise. "Rose." I looked around.

"I'm alone Eric. I need to talk to you."

"Please come in." She was no sooner in the door then Sookie flew out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She spat staring down the dark haired vampire on the other side of the threshold.

"Sookie, Eric, please I need to talk to you." She had her hands up in a defensive position. Sookie studied her for a good two minutes before she stood aside.

As we walked into the kitchen, I could feel Sookie's anger in the bond. A part of me was worried that some part of her would rationally decide to go after a vampire that was older than both of us. Of course she was only a few years older than me, it was still not a fight that I wanted right now.

Rose looked at us both, back and forth for a few minutes before she began. "Sookie. First, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't begin to make up for what happened but I am sorry." She sighed stopping after that for a second. "You are both in grave danger. Just me being here is risky."

"What is going on Rose?" Eric questioned. He knew fear when he saw it.

"Eric, there is so much to this story. I'm not sure where to begin so I'll start at the beginning. Years ago, rumors started swarming about your bonded's _condition_."

"My _condition_?" Sookie glared.

"Your condition Sookie; the entire council knows you are a fairy, or were." Both Sookie and I nearly lost our balance when she said it and I moved in front of Sookie out of habit, ready to bear my fangs. "Eric I'm not here to start a fight."

She continued. "When they deduced that Sookie was a fairy after Sophie-Anne tried to commandeer her for herself, the council, or more specifically Roman, decided to come up with his own plan. The council has been watching for you for years. When Bertrand blew the kidnapping, which Roman planned, the council decided that it was too dangerous to have anyone but the council involved. Bertrand was supposed to hand over the blood that he was taking from Sookie, but he failed to do that. That is when the council decided to make it easy for you to take him out. Then all they had to do was appoint you regent, call you in and request your bonded come with you and do it themselves."

"Why are you telling us this? You are just a much a part of this as they were."

"No Eric, I was never agreed on this course of action. I went along with Roman because he's my partner and because I love him; which is more to the point of why I'm here. I don't want him to get hurt; the things that the council is planning are dangerous."

"What are they planning?"

"Eric, the council is planning to infiltrate the government. I'm not sure of the end game. Roman is keeping all of us in the dark. However, I know that he plans to use Sookie's blood to do it and possibly even Sookie somehow."

"Why would the council want to be involved in human politics? It doesn't make any sense. WE don't care about human politics." He studied the girl who really did look worried. "Excuse me for one moment." I took out my phone and dialed my accountant. "This is Northman. I need to push our appointment back an hour. Fine. Thank you."

"Eric I don't know what the end game is. I feel that he is in over his head."

"Why would he want to use Sookie? To read someone's mind? Her gift is gone. She can't read anyone's mind anymore."

"Eric I doubt that's true. They have tested Sookie's blood. If she did lose it, I'm sure she'll get it back, but it's not for that. Sookie is the only vampire in the history of vampires that can walk in the sun."

Dropping my hand to the side; my jaw dropped slightly before I remembered to hold my face straight. "How do you know that?" I glanced at Sookie with a look that said _don't say anything._

"Eric, someone visited Sookie and withdrew a drop of her blood. They confirmed she didn't have a blood type which is common in fairies; is it not?" They also tested her blood after she became a vampire and it stood up to every light test they did. They are very sure that Sookie can walk in the sun. I can't stay much longer, they will miss me. In fact they have a team of doctors that are dedicating every waking minute to synthesizing it."

I was slightly speechless. "Sookie isn't in service to them. I am. She didn't sign a contract."

"Eric, they will force you in one way or another. She's with you and you belong to the council. Right now Sookie is the council's greatest secret weapon."

"Why are you telling us this?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Sookie put her hand on my arm.

"Because Roman is in over his head and I don't want him to get hurt. There are powerful forces at work here Eric."

"More powerful than the council?"

"Much more powerful. I will try to help you but I want your word that you will save Roman when things go down, whenever that is."

"I won't put Roman above Sookie, Rose. It won't happen. Sookie and I are getting married. No one knows this yet. However, if you promise to help us as much as you can. I will try to save Roman. "

"That's all I want Eric." A single tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away; leaving a small smudge across her face. I felt for her. To have your partner after a thousand years be involved in something that you felt would separate you, had to be a difficult position. She was choosing love over politics. I didn't know in truth that I would do anything that Roman couldn't do himself, but I would try if I could. Having a friend on the council couldn't hurt though. I stood and Rose stood with me and I showed her to the door.

Sookie was silently staring out the window when I walked back into the kitchen. I could feel a mix of confusion, fear and happiness in the bond. _Happiness_? "Sookie?"

Turning to look at me. "I don't know what to think Eric. I'm so angry about the council, but I'm kind of happy I can go in the sun. I mean, I'll still be able to have a semi-normal existence."

"Sookie, we don't _know_ for sure if you will be able to. We also don't know if you will get the bleeds or if you will be able to even stay awake during the day. We don't know what the council wants. And Sookie, if you can walk in the sun; you are going to be the number one target of every vampire in the world. They will want to possess you. "

"But they won't be able to. We'll be married. We'll be married and we are bonded. Right?"

"Sookie. It will be harder yes. It just means a whole different level of threats. Right now, no one knows anything. If people find out about this, forget being a fairy being in danger. This coupled with you being able to read vampire minds. I will get challenged by vampires that are much older and much stronger…." I paused. "FUCK!"

The doorbell rang. I walked over to her and pulled her close to me. "I love you. I need to meet with the accountant. We will pick this up in a little while."

As I walked out the room, I could feel the confusion in the bond. I greeted the accountant and we walked in to the library. I signed the papers he had for me, requested some new papers for our marriage and asked him to set up an appointment with my jeweler. Afterwards, I darted upstairs to take care of some email and called each of the sheriffs to check in. I also paid Sookie's tuition bill. Sheila was doing well, she had submitted the reports on Area 2 and she caught me up on the state of affairs. She seemed to be really on top of things. I could tell from her voice that she wanted to do well. Pam was my last call. I told her that I would be in tomorrow night to catch up in person.

Walking slowly down the stairs, my thoughts ran to the council. The sooner Sookie and I announced our wedding the better. It will bring a lot of media attention and right now that was the safest place for us. I considered this as I reached the bottom.

Sookie was sitting at the counter on the laptop. She looked up. "Hi." She smiled. "They already emailed my confirmation for my classes. That was fast."

"Hi Lover. I was thinking next week we could get away for a few days. Would you like to go New Orleans?"

Her bright smiled filled the space between us; she jumped up and hugged me. "YES! I would love to go to New Orleans." She pulled me down to into a deep kiss. She looked up at me for a moment before beginning to speak again. "You know it doesn't matter what their plan is. We have always survived everything and we'll survive this too. I want to try to stay up and walk in the sun tomorrow." I started to shake my head no; she put her hand on my chin. "Eric we need to know what we are dealing with. I will try my hand first and then go from there."

 _ **Sookie's POV**_

I knew his reaction would be no. He was predictable. NO matter what the obstacle, he would always put my safety first; I knew that in my bones. However, in this case, I needed to know. Being able to walk in the sun was one of the main reasons I didn't want to be a vampire.

Deciding to distract him with more pleasant topics, I drew him into a long, wet kiss. He growled under his breath as he yanked my body closer to his. He brought us to the kitchen floor with so much force that I wondered if we cracked the floor.

I could feel his hardness against my thigh and I moaned as I pulled him into me before I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I rolled on top of him. Not wasting any time, I leaned down and undid his pants and found him. I pulled him out and slammed my hips down on him. I kissed him deeply and kept rocking my hips against him. I collapsed my upper body on his as I felt my release coming and sank my fangs into his chest. He moaned loudly and with vamp speed switched our position so that he was behind me slamming into me. The wave of my climax hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt my entire body shudder against him violently. He didn't let up, pumping in and out of me and holding me in place. I leaned up on my knees and grabbed his neck; pulling me down into a throaty kiss. His body started to tense and he jerked me back into his chest. I reached around with my arm and arched my back as his body shuddered one last time.

"Well that's one bonus for being a vampire. Better sex…" I laughed. "And I didn't think that was possible a week ago." His laughter roared through the house.

It was still pretty early and Eric said he had work to do. I asked him if I could join him in his office and we could work together. Not that I had to work but I wanted to prepare for school and get my books. I also wanted to send a few emails to my brother and Amelia. I checked the time that the sun would rise. _6:48am_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews :) Just to comment a few. Eric didn't kill Roman because he was in the center of the Authority. There were armed guards and Roman is much older than Eric. Besides it wouldn't have worked well with the story line. :) Just kidding. The Authority doesn't know that Sookie is Niall's great granddaughter, although I'm guessing (** ** _I know_** **) that they have an idea of what she is.**

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Previously… ' _It was still pretty early and Eric said he had work to do. I asked him if I could join him in his office and we could work together. Not that I had to work but I wanted to prepare for school and get my books. I also wanted to send a few emails to my brother and Amelia. I checked the time that the sun would rise. 6:48am.'_

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

The clock was ticking closer to sunrise. It was difficult to do anything. If it was true, it would complicate things even further in their lives. _However, now I can defend myself_ _or at least I have a shot at it_. Being human in this world definitely had its drawbacks. Eric was always worried about threats to me, granted that probably wouldn't change, but at least now I wasn't quite so defenseless. In the wake of what we had learned from Rose, that was definitely a good thing.

Five minutes to go. I looked up from my laptop at Eric. "Sweetie. It's almost time." He was sullen about it. For him, it represented yet another challenge to our relationship. As we walked slowly down the stairs, one could cut through the tension with a knife. Eric grabbed us both a blood out of the refrigerator as he stood looking out the door to the back yard. He'd had all the windows replaced with special glass so I would have to actually go out the door. The light moved up the backyard as a beckoning omen. I put my hand on the handle to the back door.

"Just your hand Sookie," he nodded and I swallowed hard, I pushed the handle down and stood on one side of the door as I thrust my hand into the light. _Nothing. No pain, no heat_. My eyes widened as I looked at him. I moved my entire arm into the sun, holding it there, expecting it to just burst into flames at any second. That didn't happen. I was ready to take a step when he shook his head. Feeling a brave calm sweep through my body, I took a step forward until my entire body stepped through the back yard into the sun. In the house, he stood as still as a statue and I could see in his eyes that he was ready to spring forward to sacrifice himself to save me. I turned around and shook my head. Following this I turned and walked back into the house.

"Okay, that complicates things. "

"Sookie, the Authority doesn't know that you know that you can walk in the sun. You need to still act as a vampire for their purposes. We need to figure this out. Start planning the wedding, although we aren't officially engaged, it may be good to move as fast as possible when we are. In fact, let's make plans to visit city hall as soon as possible and apply for a marriage license. They have night time hours now that the VRA has passed. Let's do that tonight after we wake up."

I absently nodded at him. If I could walk in the sun and live normally eventually, being a vampire wouldn't be quite so bad; maybe I could still tan. As we walked down to the day chamber in the basement, thoughts of the sun filled my mind. As a vampire I'd be undetectable to people. No one would be able to tell. It was the one way to tell a vampire from a human.

The next thing I knew it was sunset and I could feel myself coming back to consciousness. Dying was kind of weird. There was nothing and then all the sudden there was something. Turning to the right, I noticed Eric laying there staring at the ceiling of the cubby. Straight to business, he sat up and pulled me to my feet and up the stairs, will it was more like a ladder only with wider steps and a slight angle. _Okay, all business_. Once upstairs he handed me a blood and we drank them down, before immediately jumping in the car to head to city hall. There wasn't a line. Not many vampires got married, Eric explained that it was because even if a vampire did bond, most of them considered the piece of paper unnecessary. Even property matters could be settled via legal means these days.

Before the nurse could finish, I pulled my arm back. He looked at me, almost hurt as if I was changing my mind. "Eric I need to talk to you." He asked the woman if we could have a minute and steered me into the hall.

The confusion I felt in the bond was disconcerting. "Eric. I don't have a blood type. Won't they be able to tell that? Then it will be public knowledge. How do I even get married with a blood type?" I felt the bond relax.

"We'll simply request to get it from Dr. Ludwig." He picked up his phone and told the doctor that he needed to see her as soon as possible.

Eric walked back in the room. "My wife to be is a little untrusting of needles. We would like our family doctor to take her blood." The woman nodded as if it was something she had heard before and went about filling out the paperwork. She indicated where the doctor had to sign and indicated that we had to return in order for the license to be valid. An extra trip was completely worth it in my eyes to keep this under wraps.

* * *

 ** _Eric's POV_**

We stopped on the way home at a jeweler. I looked at Sookie. "Sookie I want to do this the right way and I will, but for now, we need to solidify our position." She nodded in agreement.

"Eric its fine, I understand." She smiled although I could feel in the bond that she was deeply sad that this was a matter of political importance as opposed to abiding love. I would give her the proposal of a lifetime either way next week in New Orleans.

We stepped in to the dimly lit reception area. The room was flanked by two steel doors with a very ornate desk in the middle of them and wrought iron candle holders on the wall. The girl sitting at the desk was very pretty with dark slicked back hair in a bun at the neck of her nape. She was definitely a vampire. I told her that we were here to meet Mr. Miller and she immediately pressed a button on the intercom on her desk to announce us.

The back of the jeweler was ten times as posh as the front with a marble floor, deep red velvet sofas on either side flanked by solid cherry wood tables. There was a cherry wood bar in the back that displayed very fine crystal ware. Mr. Miller appeared in a doorway towards the back. "Mr. and Mrs. Northman." I felt the bubble in the bond as he said that and smiled.

"Mr. Miller. Is my order ready."

"Nearly. It needs to be sized." He handed me the box.

I pulled Sookie towards me, then dropped down on one knee. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse. This is not my official proposal but I had this designed especially for you to represent our eternal love. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Her smile was contagious as she wrapped her arms around my neck and said "Yes of course Eric Northman."

She gulped as I opened the box. Closing her eyes for a moment after she sat down; she tried to still herself. When she re-opened them, she looked at the beautiful platinum ring with two huge rubies set on either side, cut into the shape of drops and set inside each other like a ying yang symbol. They circled around the middle of a 6 carat diamond. The band was set with smaller diamonds the entire way around. She actually gasped upon seeing the ring again; causing me to smile involuntarily. "Oh Eric, it's so beautiful." Nodding at the jeweler, he came closer to size her finger. He explained to her that the ring was not quite done yet, but that it would be in a day or two. She was every bit as gracious as always, repeatedly thanking him and then turning to thank me and tell me how much she loved me. After ample time to gush over the ring, we departed for home to meet Dr. Ludwig. She signed the paper and put Sookie's blood type down as O+.

After we were done with the doctor, I took her down to the gym and we worked out with swords. She was getting much better and much faster. I was proud of her. Though I had no doubt of her ability to make it through anything, I felt much better that she knew the basics of fighting; she would get stronger and stronger. One day, she would be as lethal as Pam and I.

As we were sitting drinking blood after the workout, my phone rang. I looked down to see Roman's name flash on the screen. "Northman here."

"Northman , it's Roman. I have an assignment of sorts for Ms. Stackhouse."

"She doesn't work for you Roman." I knew that this would happen eventually, but I had to question it.

"Northman, do we have to cover this again? There is a state dinner on the 12th in New Orleans. I need Sookie to attend, you can attend if you like. I'll be by tomorrow with the details at Fangtasia."

"Fine. Good night Roman." I slammed the phone shut.

"Sookie that was Roman. They want you to attend a state dinner on the 12th in New Orleans. We have about three weeks. How would you feel about announcing our engagement this week?"

"So it's starting." Her voice lulled for a moment.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is lover." Although she was doing her best to hold in her emotions, I could see that she wasn't pleased with the news. Wrapping my arms around her for reassurance, I whispered in her ear. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through anything they throw at us."

Her half-hearted smile broke my heart. "We don't really have a choice, its better if there is a ton of attention on us. What do we do first?"

"We'll call the papers, I'll arrange some interviews and we'll publish it in the paper to begin." Studying my phone, I dialed Pam. "Pam. Sookie and I are announcing our engagement this week. Please set up an engagement party for next Friday after we return from New Orleans. Invite everyone. Also, please talk to Sookie about what she wants…..Yes I'll see you later."

* * *

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

Eric hung up the phone. "Eric I need to tell my brother and friends that I'm a vampire now. When are we going to get the marriage license?"

"We should go the day after tomorrow. We are leaving for New Orleans in two days."

"I'm going to set up a meeting with Niall afterwards before we leave for New Orleans."

His head dropped. He knew that would not go over well. "Yes that is a good idea. I need to consider having a separate office. Now that I am regent, I don't want to have people randomly showing up at our house. I'm thinking since I own the land around Fangtasia, I can have something added on to the club. As it is, the guards are not an intrusion, however, I can see privacy becoming an issue here. When Rose showed up, it was unexpected. I wasn't aware that the Authority even knew where we lived. We may also want to look for a permanent residence that is not here. I'll buy it under one of my corporations and it will be more difficult to locate."

"Yes I was going to say the same thing. I am not sure it is safe that everyone knows where we sleep Eric, especially with all the new threats. Although I will miss this place, it's kind of like my second home."

"Lover it is your home and our new home will be ours. We can make it our home together. We can pick out furniture together and build a life together. It can be everything we both want."

I sighed. No matter what was happening in our crazy life, he always knew the perfect thing to say to me. Our conversation steered towards what kind of office was practical. Building it from scratch seemed like overkill but after we discussed it at length, it did allow for a lot of custom additions like guest quarters and so on. Eric called Alcide and spoke briefly about his plans and asked him to start the paperwork. It didn't need to be as garish as Bertrand's mansion, but it needed to be functional. We decided that a hotel like structure would be best. Though it would be more of a private hotel than anything, Eric would allow visiting vampires to stay there if need be. He started roaring with laughter about calling it 'Dracula's Palace' like 'Ceasar's Palace'. I'll never understand his fascination with puns.

We spent the next couple of hours with him doing paperwork and me shopping for dresses, which we had a lengthy discussion about prior. I said I didn't need them, he said I did, I relented, he was happy. This is the way a lot of discussions went. For him it was a practical thing. He considered it 'caring' for me. I considered it a waste of money. Vampires viewed wealth way differently than most people. But I was a vampire so I guess I should get used to it.

He flipped open his phone, it was Alcide again. "Of course come over." He put the phone down. "Lover, Pam and Alcide will be here in a few minutes. Are you at a place to stop? We need to strategize."

"Yes. I can't find anything anways." I smiled as he frowned.

"You can always just go shopping. I did give you a credit card. We can go tomorrow night after I meet with Roman if you want. You should buy some clothes for New Orleans too." I frowned at his beautiful face.

We headed downstairs just as Pam and Alcide showed up together. I let them in and Eric indicated that he wanted have the meeting in the library.

"So Alcide, did you find out anything?"

"No. Not really. They are heavily guarded which we already knew. They rotate shifts of eight guards on the outside and from what we could count, at least six guards on the inside. During the day, they are protected by Were's. Roman never leaves unless he is surrounded by guards. The other council members leave sparingly. They have to be coming out a different exit. There just isn't as much traffic as one would expect. That news lady is always in and out though. She comes and goes the most." Eric nodded at Alcide.

"Pam, what is going on…anything?"

"Well Master, there is a lot of movement going on in the territories. Not that I pay attention much to the other Area's, but in the last couple of weeks, I have noticed a surge in requests for people to move into our area, citing everything from corruption to money issues. In Area 1, there was an issue recently with one of the Mayor's, his name is Hughes, cracking down on vampire businesses. He was supported by the Governor Jindal and passed a law requiring an extra tax on businesses open after 2am, which is of course affecting vamp businesses mostly as human bars close at 2am."

"Pam, will the Mayor and Governor be at the State dinner on the 12th?"

"I don't know but I'm sure I can find out. I would guess that at least the Governor will be there." Eric nodded at her.

"Okay, so Pam is going to follow up on the state dinner. Alcide, keep someone on the Authority and try to find the alternative exit. I have to let you two in on a secret. It is extremely classified." I glanced at Eric. "If this ever gets out, I will kill you regardless of what you mean to me." _That was meant for Pam_. Alcide didn't mean that much to Eric, although he did like him. Alcide was still replaceable in Eric's mind. They both looked very concerned and voiced their agreement and understanding.

"Sookie is a vampire, which you know. However, there's more. She can hear vampire thoughts now and she can walk in the sun."

Pam nearly fell off her chair. Alcide seemed unaffected by the announcement. "Oh Sookie…" Pam started. "That's not good…But how did you discover it?"

"The Authority knows that she can walk in the sunlight. We tested it. No one knows about her being able to read vampire minds and we'd rather no one know it ever." Pam was shaking her head. She understood the threat to Eric and me. "We need to find a less known residence and Alcide knows this but we are building a hotel next door to the club to conduct state business."

"Will I have any responsibilities in running the hotel?" The ever-pragmatic Pam asked.

"No, it's not going to be that kind of hotel. It will be more of a private hotel. Although there will be staff it will be mostly visiting vampires and for having area events and so on. The club will still be the main business."

She nodded. "Eric what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Sookie? This is not great. If people find out about her, I can imagine that you'll be challenged a lot."

"Well no one is going to find out. We are getting married. We are going to find a way to stop the Authority and we are going to tell Niall. The Authority has an idea that Sookie is a fairy, but they don't know she is related to Niall. Niall may just take them out for the sheer act of turning her into a vampire. We don't know. Our marriage license will be in city hall the day after tomorrow, Sookie is telling him that night. There is nothing ' _to do'_ except plan. We need to find out what the Authority is up to. We know it is political, we just don't know the end game." He thought for a moment.

"Political? Like Vamp Politics?" Pam was confused.

"No Human Politics. The Authority is planning to infiltrate the government for some reason and they are planning to use Sookie to do it."

Pam's mouth dropped open. "What? Since when does the Authority care about human politics?"

"Well that was my question Pam. It doesn't really matter when they started caring. They do and we have to figure out why. Oh speaking of which, Roman will be meeting me at Fangtasia tomorrow. I intend to tell him that Sookie and I are planning a wedding."

Alcide rose from his stool upon hearing that. "Okay Northman, Pam…" he paused "Sookie. I need to get back on the road. I'll call you tomorrow Northman about permits for the new building and I'll send contracts over for the construction." Eric nodded at him.

Pam decided to stick around for awhile. I could tell she was concerned for our safety. She told Eric she wanted to hire more security for the house while we were still here. We both agreed. Eric's phone dinged at that moment.

 _Must meet. There is a gas station that is listed in the properties. Meet me there right after your meeting with R._

"Pam. Can you take Sookie shopping tomorrow night?" We both looked at each other. Raising an eyebrow. "Of course Master, is something wrong?"

"No. I mean I don't know. I just got a message that I have to meet someone tomorrow." Eric threw a glance at me. Pam saw it and ignored it. There was a few more minutes of discussion before Pam got up to leave.

Once the door was closed and Pam was well out of range, he turned to me. "Rose wants to meet tomorrow."

"I figured. I'll be fine with Pam Eric."

He thought for a moment. "No actually, I have changed my mind." He took his phone out of his pocket. "Pam, scratch tomorrow. Sookie and I are going together." He clicked the phone off and looked at me. "You are going to read Rose's mind. In fact, I want you in the bar when I meet with Roman. You should be able to hear him from the office right?"

Nodding, "I think so."


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, notes and follows. :) Eric/Sookie are two of my favorite characters ever. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. I would guess at least a few more chapters.**_

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Eric's POV**_

As life filled my muscles and head, my thoughts immediately went to my sleeping fiancé next to me. We had been playing defensive. That was about to change. Sookie was strong and she was a force on her own. We aren't hiding anymore. I told Pam we would be at Fangtasia early to meet with her. The more I thought about it, the more I decided that it was critical to get off defense.

The Authority had no idea that Sookie could still read minds and we were going to use that advantage to help us. There would be a backup plan of course, however, it was time to stop letting them control the situation.

I felt Sookie starting to come to life. I turned to her and rolled over until I was staring down into her beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was infectious and it sent a calming influence over my entire worried ravaged body. I leaned in to kiss her deeply. "Lover. As much as I would love to continue this and I will later, right now we have to go train, then shower and leave for Fangtasia."

She resisted and pulled me back down for one more kiss. "Yes. I know. Some evil is overtaking the world and we have to stop it." She smiled. She was surprisingly upbeat considering our circumstances, which is one of the things I loved about her.

Immediately we drank a blood and went to the gym. For the first time since we started training, her offensive strikes were downright powerful. It seemed as if something had clicked in her mind or maybe it was the threat against our lives. That can be a powerful motivator in war. Her defensive movements were incredible. She had an ability to avoid the most probable attacks, and now her offensive movements were coming along. She wouldn't win against an ancient vampire, but she would be able to hold her own or escape a young one that was a little older than she was. When we were finished, I handed her a dagger. "Keep this in your purse."

She nodded at me. "Eric, do you think I'll actually have to fight?"

"Maybe Sookie. My hope is that it never comes to that. Pam is under strict orders to get you out of any combat situations." Her eyes turned cloudy and I could feel the anger rising in the bond.

"You listen to me Eric Northman. I am not a child and I am not as vulnerable as I used to be. I will not leave you to be slaughtered. And yes, I understand the age difference, but if you think I'm going to willingly walk out of a fight, which not only by the way, would remove the second most lethal vampire I know and your right hand….woman, you are sadly mistaken."

I squared my shoulders at her. It was hard to talk her down when she had this much conviction. "Sookie, lover. First of all, you will do whatever I say. I'm your maker. However, I know. Pam is under instructions to get you out **_IF_** things go South. That is insuring her survival and yours. I can handle ten times the threats that you both can."

Hurt covered her face. "I thought you said you would never use that."

"Sookie, I don't want to use that, but I will protect you lover. You have to understand that my experience in battle exceedingly outweighs yours. I am not saying you are stupid or weak. But I will protect you and Pam at all costs. You have to trust me and you have to know that I would not willingly leave you, however, if it comes down to me or you and Pam. It will be you and Pam. I need you to trust me and I need you to agree to listen to Pam if it ever comes to that. She will keep you alive. She is lethal and she is smart. She is ten times smarter than any vampire I know…except me. You will need her if anything happens to me."

"I can't even think…" her eyes fell.

"I know. Lover, you are my life and I'm yours. We are each others. I will do everything in my power not to let that ever happen. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Eric and I will listen. I just don't want to feel helpless anymore." Her eyes were filled with sadness at the thought. I could feel it in the bond as I pulled her close to me.

"You Sookie Stackhouse are not helpless. You are going to learn to be just as fearless and lethal as Pam. You have advantages that can take you a long way. You will never be a victim again. That I promise you."

She smiled up at me. "Okay. But you are not allowed to die. Okay?"

"Okay."

As we quickly showered, there were so many other things I would rather be doing tonight as I watched her wash her body. _Sigh._ However, time was of the essence. We both quickly changed and headed out to Fangtasia. Pam met us at the door. "Roman isn't here yet."

Sookie, Pam and I went into my office. "Okay"…I nodded to Pam, who turned on a white noise machine. My office was soundproofed but I didn't want to take any chances. "Sookie you are going to stay in here with the door slightly open. Pam will stay with you." I headed out the door and left it cracked.

As I walked into the main bar, three armed guards flanked Roman as he walked through the door. There was no one else here yet, so they stood at the door. We crossed simultaneously to my booth and nodded at each other.

Removing a folder from a briefcase, he laid it on the table, tapping his finger on top. "Northman here are the details for the event. This is a fairly straight-forward evening. It's very social with some of the vampire elite attending."

"What exactly do you want Sookie to do?"

"Calm down Northman. This is social, just to introduce Sookie to vampire society if you will."

Making a decision, I threw in..."Sookie and I are getting married. As your regent of Louisiana I feel it is my duty to share our plans with you."

"You are getting married?" His face was blanketed with surprise and what almost seemed like anger.

"Yes, it's being announced on Friday."

"I see. And when did you decide to do this?" He was suspicious. I could smell the distrust on him. I did my best to seem nonchalant.

"It's something we have been discussing for awhile. We are already bonded of course, but Sookie comes from an old-fashioned family so it has been in our minds for awhile. Now that she is vampire, we see no reason to delay. There was always a question before, now thanks to you, there isn't."

"I see. Well I guess congratulations are in order than Regent Northman?" He extended a hand to me and I shook it. His glare was obvious and directed. _What the hell was going through his head? Was he trying to challenge me for Sookie?_ He was definitely not expecting that news.

"Northman, here is the folder. I will bid you goodnight. Good luck to you and your fiancé." He shook my hand quickly but could not get out of the bar quick enough.

I waited until I knew he was gone before I headed back to the office. Sookie ran into my arms. There was a feeling of desperation in the bond. "Sookie. What did you hear?"

"Oh Eric. I don't know what this ball is, but you are in danger. He was thinking about getting me alone and he was thinking about an attack. When you talked about the wedding, he was thinking about a challenge that would have to wait. Oh Eric, does that mean someone is going to challenge you?"

"Yes Sookie. From what I read on his face, it does. We are going to get the marriage license tonight. Pam plaster the news in every paper in Shreveport and send out an announcement about the Engagement Party for delivery tomorrow. Do it by email if you have to."

I grabbed Sookie's hand and we headed towards city hall. After dropping off the application and getting the stamped copy back. We immediately took to the sky to head to the gas station. I could feel Sookie's fear in the bond as I held her close to me. As we landed in a clearing a little ways from the gas station, I felt her relax a bit. Not much, just a little bit.

Before long, I saw Rose's figure land in front of the gas station. I checked to make sure nothing was out of place before we approached her. Immediately recognizing me, she ran towards us. "Eric."

I studied her. "Rose. You look concerned."

"Eric, I found out why the Authority wants to infiltrate the government. They have developed UV Weaponry that can be used against vampires. The Authority is trying to leverage their position in the government. I don't know how this includes Sookie, but I think they are going to try to use her daylight ability to turn someone."

"What?"

"Not only that, but I think they are going to try to challenge you. Although I don't know who or when, but I overheard Roman on the phone the other evening, discussing with someone his plans to acquire the asset. Sookie is definitely the asset."

"I think I know when they are going to do this. Thanks Rose. I'll text you from a throw away phone later in the week. I suggest you get one as well and get me the number through safer channels." She took off for the sky. I turned to look at Sookie. "Call Niall."

She took her phone out of her purse and dialed the only number she had for him. I could hear him on the other end of the phone as she asked to meet him as soon as possible. He agreed to meet us a restaurant in Shreveport. She asked if he could make it private somehow. He agreed.

As we entered the restaurant, I saw Niall sitting towards the back and motioned to Sookie. He rose as we sat. "Niall thank you for coming."

"What has happened to my granddaughter?" He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "Northman!"

"No. Niall it wasn't me, she would have discussed it with you prior. The Authority did this. I would never do that against her will." His eyes were dark. Even I was a little afraid of the power that Niall wielded. "Niall, there is a plot. They turned Sookie and they are trying to infiltrate the government. They are working on synthesizing Sookie's blood so that they can walk in the sunlight. They are also planning to take her from me to have her do something."

"Sookie dear. How are you feeling?" Her grandfather searched her eyes, listening but at the same time tuning the vampire out.

"I'm fine. I mean I'm as well as can be expected Grandfather." She smiled meekly at him.

Niall turned his attention back to me. "Well some things can be undone." He looked at her. "This I consider a personal affront to my kind."

"Niall, please forgive me, but Sookie and I also got married. We are doing a public ceremony. We were hoping that it would help solidify my claim on her. Obviously though I don't think that it will make much of a difference in their plan." He looked at Sookie and then at me.

"When are they planning this attack?"

"I am not 100%, but I believe they are planning to attack me and challenge me at the Ball that Roman has asked us to attend on the 12th in New Orleans. Roman said that they want to introduce Sookie to Vampire society."

"Fine. Sookie, I will be by to see you this week. Northman, I will make sure no one challenges your claim on my granddaughter on the 12th. Please let me know when the wedding is. I will try to find out what I can from our side. You see we already have people in the government." He stood and held his arms out to Sookie who ran into them and returned his hug.

Then he was gone. I looked at Sookie, it had been a long night. "What did that mean Eric?"

"What lover?"

"Some things can be undone?"

"I'm not sure lover." I reached for my phone to have Pam bring me my car. "Whatever it is, Niall is very angry and I wouldn't be surprised if he started a war over this. We leave for New Orleans the day after tomorrow. Would you like to go shopping lover?"

"Well I do, as you pointed out, need a dress for this whatever it is on the 12th. I could use some new clothes though." She smiled at me. It was the first time all night that the bond wasn't clouded with anger, fear or something else unpleasant.

Pam arrived in my car and we dropped her back at Fangtasia. I took Sookie to the mall and we visited several stores. It was fun to watch her pick out clothes although she always aired on the side of caution when spending money. A few times, I picked up something that she loved but that she thought was too expensive. I dragged her into a jewelry store and bought her a new necklace and earrings to wear to the ball, as well as a new watch. She didn't let me spoil her often, but I had a feeling she needed the extra attention tonight. I would make sure I gave her more than that when we returned home. Tomorrow there was nothing going on but packing and I wanted to spend some time together. If worse came to worse, I didn't want our last memories to be of us running around trying to overthrow plots that were much bigger than the two of us. I wanted our next week to be perfect and romantic for her. Her ring was arriving tomorrow and I wouldn't give it back to her until I proposed for real in New Orleans.

We finally headed home around 3am and after we got in the house, I ran upstairs to start a bath. I lit some candles and scattered some rose petals in the water. I went back downstairs to where she was going through her bags. "Eric I think I bought too much." She then noticed a dress that she knew she put back. "Eric. I put this back."

"Yes, lover you did and I picked it up again." I gave her my most brilliant smile. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me. "Now let's deal with this stuff later and go upstairs and...enjoy each other lover." I pulled her roughly into my arms and my lips came down on hers with force, before I used my tongue to part her lips and search out her mouth. She immediately kissed me back, dropped the dress on the stool and forgot all about the argument.

As we made our way upstairs to the bathroom at vampire speed; never breaking contact and losing our clothes along the way, we settled into the bath together. She sighed softly as she lay back against me. Using my hand I brushed her hair back and started to nibble on her neck, which seemed to immediately arouse her. She reached behind her and started stroking me with long and slow even strokes. Deciding to end the bath now rather than later, we quickly washed off.

She pushed me backwards on the bed and straddled me; holding me down with one hand, she was in no mood for patience tonight. I often liked to torture her with slow love making, which she hated, she would much rather us ravish each other within an inch of our lives. She lowered her sweet entrance down on my thick cock and slowly started to roll her hips against mine. Grabbing her hips I held her to control the pace, and she forcibly moved them up by my head so she could move faster. Her slick walls were pulsating against my hardness and she felt so fucking good. I let her continue this way for awhile. She was moaning loudly, her head thrown back and slamming herself onto my rock hard erection.

With all my strength I flipped her over and started pumping in and out of her wet center until she started moaning loudly for release. At that moment, I slowed down. Giving her a wicked grin I whispered into her ear, "Open your eyes lover. Watch me." She gazed up at me with lust spilling from her eyes. I knew that I was torturing her with my deep slow strokes. I could feel her start to whimper as she begged me to fuck her, clutching onto my shoulders with all her strength and trying to drag me deeper into her. "Do you like that Sookie? Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes, please Eric, just fuck me already." She was becoming impatient as she slammed her hips up into mine. I lowered my head to the sweet spot on her neck and started sucking as my hands were caressing the side of her body.

I reached down and wrapped my arm around her to slide my hand beneath her cheeks. That sent her through the roof. I was lightly stroking my fingers around her second opening and slightly pressing in. She was moaning so loudly that I could hardly contain myself. I slammed myself into her while simultaneously letting my finger explore her other hole. "Oh Sookie. You are so fucking wet for me. Come for me Sookie. I want to feel you come on my cock lover." I could feel her body start to give way to her pleasure. She was rocking back and forth, I felt her body clench around my finger and cock and then an explosion of tightness and wetness surrounded me. I couldn't hold back anymore, removing my hand, I held her arms in place and started to slam into her at vamp speed repeatedly. She was so wet and begging me to fuck her that it didn't take long for me to come undone.

Both of our bodies were intertwined, and jerking sporadically from coming so hard. She always giggled after sex, and tonight was no exception. I pulled her into my arms and she said breathlessly into my chest, "Eric that was amazing. You've never done that before."

"Done what lover?"

"You know touched me there."

"Hmmm well, there are lots of things we haven't done lover. I plan on doing them all over the next century or two." I pulled her closer and she kind of drifted off for a while. I softly shook her around 5am so we could go downstairs. I was considering moving our bed down to the cubby hole. If we were both going to be there, we might as well have our bed. I locked us in and joined Sookie in the bed. I definitely needed to take care of that. We could move our entire room down here if we wanted to. Granted we would be moving, but I would make sure our next house had a more comfortable sleeping quarters.

The next day, we got up and there was a lot to do. The accountant was coming by with more papers and Sookie's ring. We had to pack. We had to train. Our flight to New Orleans, was in a small private jet that I had rented. We would be traveling during the evening so there was no need to book special travel. We were leaving the very next day as soon as we came back to life. I had booked us three nights stay at the replica of Tara in New Orleans. That is where I was going to propose to her. It wasn't easy, they didn't usually allow overnight guests, but money can buy anything and eventually I negotiated my way into a three night stay. It was definitely more complicated as I would have a team of six guards with us at all times. The other six nights we were staying at W New Orleans in the French Quarter. Of course one of those nights would be interrupted with Roman's ball, however, it did give us a few more days than I was originally planning and this way I could meet with the Sherriff and get a handle on the business in New Orleans. There was a lot of new business since the reconstruction. All that would wait until after our five nights together however. I was going to take her to the best restaurants in New Orleans and truly spoil her as I had wanted to since we were bonded.

"Sookie let's go train quickly. I don't want to skip any days especially with everything that is coming up." She nodded in agreement and we headed towards the gym. I decided to show her some more difficult moves now that her offensive skills were making an appearance and she grasped them well. Her technique was definitely improving. She almost caught me off guard once, of course I wasn't fighting at full speed or strength, but it was a good move. We ran through some drills and then practiced her defensive movements. I started to pull her through some fighting thought processes, which she grasped really well. Afterwards, we retired to the kitchen for some blood.

Deciding she would start the packing while I met with the Accountant, she headed upstairs. Mr. Cataliades arrived a short time later. I called Sookie down to sign some papers for our marriage and accounts and then she immediately went back to packing.

He had papers for the construction permits for the new property next to the bar and some other papers for the kingdom which needed to be dealt with. I also signed the insurance for Sookie's engagement and our wedding rings. He then took the box out of his suitcase and handed it to me. I flipped it open. _Not quite as beautiful as her, but it was definitely a beautiful ring_. Immediately I transferred it to the briefcase I was taking to New Orleans. The last thing on his list was all of our travel arrangements and the credit line that I asked him to put in place for our trip. Everything was done.

One he had departed, I raced up the stairs to see how she was doing with all the packing. "Lover. How are things going?"

She smiled. "I know things are really dangerous right now Eric, but I'm kind of excited to go away with you."

"You should be excited. We are going to spend five glorious days together. We are celebrating our marriage and taking an abbreviated honeymoon of sorts. Technically, we already have our marriage license, but when we come back you can plan the wedding and have the wedding you always wanted. This is our time lover." I took her in my arms.

"Oh right, the wedding. I forgot about that. I know it's a lot but can I get a planner? I've never really had a vision of my wedding and I have no idea what to do Eric. Honestly I always wanted one but I never really thought I would get married."

"Of course, you can have whatever you want. Spare no expense lover. I know you will, but you don't have to. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

As went to sleep that night, I couldn't help but thinking of all the threats against us, however, it was nothing compared to the moments that I had with Sookie. Damn the world. We would overcome it. Then I died for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: So this chapter is probably going to be a lot of fluff and happiness. Just warning you. :) There are definite lemons. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I am so in love with this story even if no one reads it ... ha ha ha.**_

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _Eric's POV_**

As I came back to life the next day, I vowed not to let the circumstances of our lives fill the next five days. I rolled over to watch my lover, who was still dead. It didn't matter, in life or death, Sookie was beautiful. Letting the back of my fingers drift over her cheek, I lay there waiting for her to stir. She seemed to wake up at least thirty minutes after me, probably due to my age. I felt hunger fill the bond and leaned in to kiss her passionately. She met me with equal intensity, pulling me closer to her. I could feel her desire as she pulled me as close as possible. The bond was filled with a mix of desire and hunger as I ground into her thigh, still kissing her savagely.

Wasting no time, we shed our clothes and went straight back to grinding into each other, our bodies ravenous for each other. Thrusting myself into her and deciding not to torture her with a slow pace, I pounded my hips against hers as she moaned loudly with her release, throwing me into my own. _Quick and satisfying_. Looking down into her eyes, which seemed to have a tint of cerulean to them at the moment, "Good evening lover. Are you ready for our grand adventure?"

She laughed and nodded her head enthusiastically. With just enough time to eat and shower, we headed upstairs and finished up the rest of the packing and got dressed. I grabbed us both a blood and microwaved it, handing it to her as she made her way downstairs. She was wearing a particularly pretty flowered white dress with pink and black flowers. It kind of reminded me of the one she wore the night we met. She smiled brightly. "Mr. Northman…do you approve?"

"Oh I approve very much Mrs. Northman." She stopped as I said that.

"Wow. I just realized we are technically married."

"We've been technically married for awhile because of the bond, but yes lover, we are as married as we can be."

"I know but now there's like a legal thing." I knew this was important to her.

"Are you ready my love?"

"Yes." We headed towards the front door. The guards that were traveling with us were outside waiting by the garage. Sookie took a step back when she saw Alcide. "You are going?"

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled at her. "Congratulations Sookie. I'm happy for you." The smile that spread across her face was brilliant and she looked truly happy in that moment.

We got in the first car and the guards got in the second. When we arrived at the airport, there was a private plane waiting. The guards filed in to the back of the plane and Sookie and I settled in the front. I took her hand after she buckled herself in and we were off. It was a very short trip and a little while later, we landed in New Orleans. The guards were staying at a hotel that was a short distance from the house. They would operate in shifts of eight hours with the were's taking the daylight shifts and the vampires taking the evening shifts.

Sookie got in our car, a beautiful maroon Rolls Royce complete with a driver. She was blown away. She didn't know what kind of car it was, but she knew she had never been in a car like this.

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

As we exited the plane, I saw a very fancy car. I thought to myself. _He spent a lot of money on this_. Shaking off the thought though, I decided that it was our honeymoon and I wouldn't argue with him for once.

"So where are we going?" Knowing that he probably wouldn't tell me, and I was right, he just smiled with his beautiful mouth and shook his head.

"You'll see lover."

We drove for about a half hour towards the city of New Orleans. We pulled up to a gate, it was a wrought iron gate. There was a guard there waiting at the gate to let us in. It was a little after dusk as we drove down the long driveway. I almost fainted when I saw the house. It was lit up beautifully and had vast gardens in front of it. _It was Tara_! I looked at him. "How?"

The car rolled to a stop and we exited. There was no doubt. This was an exact replica of Tara. I recognized it immediately. He took my hand, and then in one swoop, picked me up and carried me across the threshold to the foyer. It was as beautiful as the movie, maybe even more so. He set me down. The two guards that were assigned carried our luggage upstairs. "Oh Eric, Can we see the house?" I was as pleased as punch. Leave it to my bonded to find the most perfect place on the planet to bring me.

He nodded and took my arm as we explored the entire house from top to bottom. The kitchens and the dining room, the bedrooms, it really was exactly like the plantation in the movie. There was memorabilia from Rhett and Scarlett. Then, without a word, he took me back to a room that was more like a sitting room. There were two goblets with blood in them. He handed me one and somewhere in the back of the room a quartet started to play. I felt kind of faint as I looked around. He took my glass and sat it on the table, then took me in his arms and started to twirl me around the room to the music. It was just like a fairytale. I was so happy that I could feel the drop of blood on my cheek. Using his thumb he wiped it away. "Don't cry Sookie, this is supposed to make you happy."

"Eric I'm so happy right now. I never thought I would be this happy. This is so perfect." When we finished the dance, the music stopped and I looked around, really not sure of what was happening. It was then my big blonde Viking dropped to one knee and looked up at me.

"Sookie. You are already my wife. But I want to officially ask you to spend the rest of your life as mine. I love you so much more than I had ever dreamed possible. You have brought love and light into my life. You are mine and I am yours. Forever, if you will have me. Please make me the happiest man in the world and say you will spend forever with me."

I was overwhelmed by the love coming from the bond. "Eric. I love you so much more than I could have ever dreamed possible. Being with you has tested me and at times tortured me. There is no one I trust more or love more on this earth. You are mine and I am yours. Yes I will spend eternity with you." Just at that moment , the music started playing, he stood up gathered me in his arms and kissed me more passionately than he ever had. He took the small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside were the engagement ring and wedding bands.

"I know that we are going to have a wedding, but I would love for you to wear your wedding band now. I want the whole world to know that you are mine." He took the rings out and placed them on my left ring finger.

"Eric I don't have a wedding band..." she paused.

"Sookie I do. I know that we didn't pick them out together but they are a matching set." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, it's okay. Thank you. Maybe I can get it engraved?"

"Of course lover." I held the ring and slid it on his ring finger. We spent the rest of the night dancing, exploring the house, and walking around the gardens. It was everything a proposal should be. Magical and beautiful and of course at midnight, there were fireworks.

We went to ground that day, or as it was, a day chamber suite underground that was decorated like a honeymoon suite lost in each other and our love. I didn't even think about Roman the entire day. It was nice.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

 _She is mine forever_. Those words had a whole new meaning to them. As I lay there waiting for my lover to come back to life, I thought about where I would take her that evening. There were many specialty restaurants that served only vampire-centric meals. There were casinos that catered to vampires and of course there was Bourbon Street. I wanted to show her everything about New Orleans that was special. Deciding on a vampire centric restaurant and then the casino's, she started to stir.

I got up and grabbed us both a blood and microwaved them. The day chamber was magnificent. Admittedly, I thought that I could definitely reproduce this room easily in our new house. There was a beautiful four poster canopy bed and it was decorated like it was from the era. Granted it was a little girly, but I knew that Sookie loved it. And we could negotiate on some more neutral colors. She stretched as she stirred. Feeling beside her and realizing my absence, she jerked up to a sitting position confused.

"Mrs. Northman, how do you feel?" I crossed to the bed to hand her a blood.

"Well a little disappointed to find an empty bed Mr. Northman." She pouted at me with a hint of southern charm.

"Yes well we have plans this evening." She downed the blood and jumped up.

"Okay. So shower? We can do that together…" She flirted.

Beaming, I nodded my head. "Yes we can indeed." There was a shower in the day chamber. It was a really nice room. We divested each other of our clothes, she stopped to try to seduce me into bed a few more times. There would be plenty of time for that later. I resisted and ushered her into the bathroom despite her protests about it being our honeymoon and that usually that meant lots of sex.

Forty minutes later, we emerged from the day chamber. I texted the driver and he texted back that he would be here in ten minutes.

"See it would have been plenty of time for a quickie." She glowered, only half joking.

"Trust me lover. There will be plenty of sex _later_." I breathed into her ear as I pulled her roughly towards me. She gasped and her breathing went a little ragged as I lowered my head and softly kissed her lips. I gently bit her bottom lip, she sucked her breath in. "By the way, my lover, you look very beautiful tonight." She was wearing the black cutout dress she had put back but that I had bought anyway with black strappy heels. It was very grown up for her.

"Fine." She did her finest southern moue. Minutes later the car pulled around front. Taking her by the hand, I led her to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and I rounded the car to get in the other side. I had texted the driver our destinations, and we were on our way in seconds.

We pulled up outside the very elegant restaurant and the driver opened the door, I held my hand out to Sookie as I unbuttoned my jacket. Vampires did tend to love everything refined and elegant. This was beyond luxury. Everyone was dressed to the nines. As we entered the marble lobby, Sookie looked down, there was a glass floor with a pond that went underneath the floor, she followed it to a beautiful waterfall and pond with lily pads and koi swimming. There was soft music playing in the background. As we approached, a young woman in her twenties approached and asked what name our reservation was under. I told her and she showed us through the restaurant to a table in the back, where to my great surprise sat Niall.

"Umm Eric is that Niall?"

"Yes it appears to be."

"Grandfather," she leaned forward, "what are you doing here? And how did you find us?"

"Well my darling Sookie, I told you that I would be by to see you in a couple of days."

"Yes, somehow I thought you would call though."

"Congratulations. I have brought you a present. " I pulled out the chair for Sookie as I took mine with great interest. He pulled a vial out of his jacket pocket. It was filled with a purple shiny liquid.

"Sookie, This is for you."

"Umm thanks Grandfather." Sookie never wanting to be rude plastered a smile on her face. "What is it…exactly?"

"It's a cure."

"A cure?"

"Yes."

"A cure for what?"

"For vampirism of course." Both of our mouths dropped open. I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Niall had a cure for vampirism. _What? How did he?_ My heart dropped for a moment. We had just agreed to forever the night before. Of course I would love her no matter what, but this was something I wasn't expecting.

"Grandfather…I'm…I'm…thank you." She was stunned. I could feel the confusion in the bond. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Grandfather, I'm not sure that I want it." _Okay I wasn't expecting that either_.

"It's okay child. I understand. Now you have the choice though. Just know that if you ever take it, it will cure you forever, there is no going back. There are fairies that are vampires of course. There are all manner of fairies. Being a vampire is always second to being a fairy though. " He eyed me. "Keep it with you locked away and if you ever decide that you want to be a fairy again, you know you have the option."

I stood as he did. Sookie sat there for a moment and stared blankly at the little tube of liquid. Then shaking her head, she stood to hug Niall. "Thank you Grandfather."

We sat down. Well that was something new. I never ever heard of a cure for vampirism. "Sookie, lover are you okay?"

All of the sudden, a huge smile covered her face. "Okay? I'm ecstatic."

"Okay?" I questioned lightly, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Eric, look I know that you love being a vampire, for me it wasn't a choice though. I was cast into this life. Now I know if I ever get to the point where it's too much, I can be human with you again. I don't think I'll want that, but I have something that no one else ever will…well I guess unless they are related to Niall. Wait I wonder if Hadley had that option?" She was starting to ramble. "I don't hate being a vampire honestly. I can still walk in the sun, which means some day I might not be in danger every day of my life and I like being strong, but I have a choice." She kissed me hard.

"Sookie. I want you to be happy and I will love you no matter what you are. I do want to spend eternity with you. I meant that."

"And so did I Eric. It's not about not wanting what we have. It's about knowing I have a choice. Do you understand?"

 ** _Sookie's POV_**

I could feel his mood darken. He wanted me to be happy as a vampire and honestly I was, but I don't know if I honestly knew that before. Before I didn't have a choice, now I do. I could see the blood welling up in his eyes.

"Eric. I love you more than anything. I wish I knew how to explain this to you in a way that makes sense. I never really knew that I liked being a vampire until right now, until I knew that I didn't have to be a vampire unless I wanted to." I could feel his mood improve slightly. "I didn't know if it was a choice that I would make until right then."

"So you want to be with me for eternity still?" His voice was tentative.

"Yes more than anything Eric. I want to get married and have a wedding and be with you forever."

He smiled, still feeling unsure. I could feel it in the bond. I felt bad but I also knew that he was just scared that I didn't want forever. But I truly did. The rest of the night was amazing. Once we left the cure conversation alone, we drank some delicious blood and danced the night away. Later, he took me to a casino. I had never been to one before. It was a little overwhelming and of course he took me to one that catered exclusively to vampires so it was over the top nice and everyone, including the servers, was beautiful.

We played some slot machines, which I could have personally done all night, but he insisted we play some of the other games. He taught me how to play Black Jack and Roulette. It was fun, but I still liked the slot machines more. There was something about the little wheels whirling around and the lights that I loved.

I won about forty dollars, he lost about three hundred, which he shrugged off like it was nothing.

We headed back to the house around 5am and collapsed into a fury of lovemaking. I could feel all the angst from earlier come out. He had this way of claiming me when he was unsure of my feelings that was almost predatory. Before the end of the night I was on my knees with my face in the pillow as he slammed into me unyieldingly, screaming his name and reassuring him in the same breath that I was still his forever.

He pulled me into his arms. "You are mine."

"Yes I am." And with that we were dead to the world.

The next evening the tourism didn't stop. We went on a night time tour of the graveyards, which even knowing I was a vampire, still scared me silly. I didn't like to mess much with voodoo and the stories were really frightening. He roared with laughter when I jumped at Marie Laveau's grave site from a gate slamming. I slapped at him and pouted at him for making fun of me. Afterwards, we visited the French Quarter and Bourbon Street, where we had bloods and danced. I loved the feeling of him whirling me around on the dance floor. In truth, he was a much better dancer than I, but he always made me feel beautiful.

As we left the bar, I saw a prostitute. I don't know that I had ever seen one before. At least not that I knew of. "Eric, have you ever paid a prostitute."

"Sookie," he looked down at me. "I do not have to pay for sex." His voice was almost incredulous.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"What? No! Where is this questioning coming from?"

"I don't know. I just don't know a lot about your life. I mean I know stuff here and there, but stuff like that I don't know."

"Sookie. I don't have to pay for sex nor have I _EVER_ had to pay for sex or have even had to think about paying for sex."

"How many men have you been with?"

"Sookie, seriously, stop."

"Shouldn't we be able to talk about this?" I stopped in the middle of the street.

He sighed. "Sookie, look, I know that I have had a lot more experience. Vampires don't think about sex the same way humans do."

"Well doesn't that include me now? You know I have been feeling really adventurous since I turned and you are the only one I can talk to about this?"

"What do you mean _'you've been feeling adventurous'_?"

"Well it occurred to me that I really haven't experienced much and you have like all this experience and I don't know maybe I want to try some new things. _You did_."

"And what is it that you want to try Sookie?" He pushed me up against the wall in an alley and started breathing into my neck. "Do you want me to fuck you like a whore?" He was grinding his leg between my legs.

"I thought you never paid a prostitute."

"I never have. I didn't say I had never bedded a prostitute." He was roughly dragging his lips along my neck. I could feel the dampness between my legs. He kissed me hard and forced my arms above my head. "You are no whore Sookie Northman." Then he released me.

"No, but maybe I'm a little more adventurous than you give me credit for." I challenged. I wanted him to continue.

"Really?" He studied me for a moment before tearing into my mouth with his tongue. He reached up under my dress and tore my panties from me. I immediately started to moan against him. His fingers found my wet center. "Do you like that Sookie? Do you like me fingering you in public, where anyone can see? Your wet panties on the ground." He leaned back. "Answer me!" He demanded. "And keep your eyes open." I forced my eyes open.

"Yes Eric I like it." He was thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I was moaning pretty loudly as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Finally he undid his pants and raised my leg up around his waist.

"You are so wet Sookie, dripping wet. Tell me how much you want me inside you." His eyes were full of lust and his words dripping with sex.

"God Eric, please fuck me right here." He obliged by slamming his gracious plenty into my aching core. I screamed out as he continued to fuck me at vamp speed. He reached down and grabbed my hands and pinned them against the hard brick wall. I could feel the brick cutting into my hands but I didn't care. He held me motionless as he continued pumping his rigid member in and out at a pace I couldn't even discern. _Omg. He felt so good_. I could feel my body start to tighten…I couldn't hold back anymore. I was moaning so loudly. I felt his body start to jerk against me as he spilled inside of me. The warm fluid began dripping down my leg.

Kissing me tenderly, he then picked up my panties. "Use these to clean up a little bit. I'll text the driver to come get us. He took my hand once I was finished and led me to the street, where the car drove up a few minutes later. As we headed back to the house, it occurred to me that we would be leaving Tara tomorrow, although from what he explained, the next place was very decadent and luxurious. Still it would always be the place he proposed. I took a picture with my phone as we stepped out of the car. Eric nodded to the guards as we entered. I realized that we hadn't taken any pictures. "Eric. Can we get a camera tomorrow?"

"Yes of course lover. We'll go as soon as we get up." Once we were downstairs and showered. I sat on the bed looking at my wedding present from Niall. Eric came out of the bathroom. "Lover. You should put that somewhere safe. In fact, I may call Pam and have her come get it and lock it up in the safe."

"That's a good idea Eric. It didn't occur to me at the time, but this could be used as a weapon too. Imagine giving this to an enemy and making them completely vulnerable. I don't think it should be out."

He nodded. "Yes I did consider that earlier. They would have to know about it and I really doubt that anyone does besides the three of us. I will text Pam and have her meet us at the hotel tomorrow."

It was a long and very exciting night with all the sex and the cure. I was exhausted. I snuggled into his arm as we both died for the morning.

Eric was all business the next day again. We only had an hour to check out of here and go to the hotel.

 ** _Eric's POV_**

Immediately upon rising I got up and started packing. I microwaved us a blood and turned to look at my angel. She was absolutely gorgeous and very naked. Last night had been unexpected. I never really thought about her not having any sexual experiences. I knew that the longer she lived, the more she would want to experience, I just hadn't expected it so soon. I would have to start giving her more of those I decided.

Her sounds started to fill the room a little while later and she sat up in the bed. "I see organized Eric is making an appearance again."

"Lover, we have to check out. I promise tomorrow we can wake up and stay in bed all night if you want." I winked at her.

"Fine." She hopped out of bed and helped me pack. "When is Pam coming?"

"She'll be at the hotel waiting for us. Can she stay for dinner?"

"Do you want her to?"

"It would be nice. I mean I like Pam and well she is coming all the way here for us."

"Yes well she is my child, she has no choice."

"I know Eric, but still it would be nice to see her and hang out for a bit."

I packed up the rest of our things and started carrying them up the staircase to the steel door and unlocked it to put our luggage outside. Going back down she was busy gathering up our chargers and phones and dumping them into her purse.

"Ready lover?"

"Yes I think so. I just want to check the drawers one more time." She went from drawer to drawer double-checking.

We headed for the door, the guards grabbed the suitcases and headed for the W. She turned and took pictures of us before we got in the car. "Eric don't forget I want to get a camera."

"I won't."

We arrived at the W and Sookie was taken aback by the sheer feel of the place. It was very ornate and very modern. Pam was waiting in the lobby. Sookie ran up to her and hugged her. "Sookie you look beautiful. How has your honeymoon been?"

"It's been amazing." They were chattering back and forth as we made our way up to the suite.

"Pam, Sookie and I would like to know if you want to go out for drinks or dinner?"

"I don't know." She looked at me. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous Pam, we want you to." Sookie chimed in. She looked at me for approval again and I nodded.

"Of course I'd love to."

The suite was fantastic. It had a separate living area and stairs that led up to a master suite and two smaller bedrooms. The Master Suite was a locking day chamber that no one had keys to. It locked from the inside. The décor was very modern and lavish. There was a bottle of blood waiting for all three of us on the table as we entered.

"Wow." Sookie almost dropped her purse.

Pam nodded, she had seen better; I laughed at her. "So what was the emergency?" she drawled.

Sookie took the vial out of her purse and handed it to her. "This needs to be locked away very securely in my home safe." I nodded towards the vial.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a cure for vampirism." Her jaw dropped.

"What? I had no idea…there was one. Who would want to stop being a vampire?" As if she couldn't even imagine such an awful fate.

"Well be that as it may, it needs to be locked away securely." She nodded. "Should we lock it in the safe until we return?"

"Good idea." I took it from her and headed to the safe. I entered a code that only I knew and locked the vial in the safe. "We need to stop and get a camera." I motioned to the door so the girls could lead the way to the elevator.

Once downstairs, I texted the driver with our requests and he appeared moments later out front. Stepping into the car, we headed straight for a camera store, where I bought a camera. Of course Sookie reasoned that it was too expensive, but I didn't believe in buying cheap anything, so she eventually relented on the cost and moments later we were on our way to another vamp-centric restaurant in the quarter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and notes everyone :) So we last saw Eric and Sookie in New Orleans on their honeymoon for all intensive purposes. Things are going to get shaken up in this Chapter. Eric is torn about Sookie having the choice to not be a vampire adding angst to their relationship. Niall is just mad. Sookie doesn't hate being a vampire though, but she's happy to have the choice.**_

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The restaurant was beautiful as Sookie expected, Eric tended to like the finer things in life, as did most vampires. Sookie knew that Eric was wealthy but she really didn't pay much attention to it over the entirety of their relationship. Now that they were married though, he had made sure to include her in some of that. Deep down inside, he knew she didn't care. His only interest was to make sure that she was protected in case of his final death and to make sure that she knew that.

As Eric, Sookie and Pam sat down at their table, Sookie was feeling a tad peckish. It had been a busy week between the clubs, restaurants and sight-seeing. Her thoughts wistfully turned towards the fact that the day after tomorrow was Saturday. Their blissful honeymoon would end and they would be thrown topsy-turvy back into the world of vampire politics. Tomorrow, Eric had booked her an entire day of spa treatments and shopping. He was definitely using this trip as an excuse to spoil her. It was his estimation that it was his right now.

They ordered some blood for the table and sat there chatting about this and that. Pam was telling Eric about the idiots at Fangtasia and how one guy turned up dressed like Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror because he thought that is how vampires dressed. Eric was so relaxed and roaring with laughter at the stories. If you didn't know Pam and Eric were 'related', you would totally guess it anyway. They had the same kind of humor. Eric was one of the only vampires that she had met that could actually laugh at himself, Pam was the other. Her time with Bill had taught her that wasn't the norm. Bill was super serious about everything usually and very brooding. It was the one thing that always made her uneasy about Bill. There were never any times that were just light and airy. She couldn't see really hanging out with Bill and having drinks and playing games. Eric would totally do that, just to be around her and she loved that. He wouldn't fake it either, he would find a way to make it funny and of course somehow about him, but she enjoyed that about him. In the end, Eric was just the perfect man for her in every single way. It's funny how life does that.

She was lost in thought, when she heard her name. "Sookie?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Sookie are you okay?" Eric's mood shifted slightly when he noticed sadness in the bond.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about the ball Saturday. I'm sorry." She said it apologetically and snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Lover, don't apologize. I know it's looming. It will be fine. Niall said he wouldn't let anyone challenge my claim over you. If we didn't have Niall on our side, I'd be worried."

Pam looked at them both. She never would have believed the Authority would have taken things this far. It was almost unreal that they turned Sookie. "Master should I stay in town until Sunday, in case things go South?"

He hadn't considered that before. "Yes, that would be a good idea. I'll get you a room at the W." Having Pam outside would without a doubt be a smart play on the off chance that Niall decided not to show up or if things turned bad. "Let's not talk about this anymore Lover. There is nothing to do until that night. No amount of worry is going to change the Authority's plans; no matter how delusional they are."

"Yes, you are right Eric." A half-hearted smile crossed her face as she tried to concentrate on more pleasant subjects.

"So Pam, have you ever been to New Orleans?" She knew that was a stupid question, but she was trying to change the topic.

"Yes I lived here for awhile when Eric was living in Europe. It's lovely." She drawled.

The night continued on and they had a very pleasant evening. By the time, they left to go home, it was nearly 2am. She and Eric stayed up for awhile, lying in bed and watching a movie. He could tell that she was a little drained mentally. The next day would be all shopping and preparation for the ball. He wanted her to relax, although he doubted highly that she would actually relax at all.

The next day, Sookie came to life in a better mood. She decided that everything would be okay, because it was always okay. One way or another it just was. She thought back to everything they had been through together. The Fellowship of the Sun, Fairies, Vampires, Witches, and nothing had managed to bring them down so far.

Immediately upon coming to life, Eric felt the change in the bond which relieved him a little. "Good evening Lover. Are you ready for your relaxing evening?" The smile said everything as he pulled her close.

"Yes. I'm not sure about my dress though Eric. Is it going to be dressy enough?"

"Yes it looks beautiful on you."

She tore herself from the bed. Her appointments were starting in a half hour. She needed to shower really fast before leaving. Eric had some business to attend to in New Orleans. He was going to meet with the head of Area 1, he had met him before, but not in an official capacity. Starting next month, he was going to make sure to travel to each of the areas and meet with the vampire's in charge of that territory, unless of course by some miracle, he didn't have to be regent anymore.

He stepped into the shower and she felt his hands coursing down the sides of her body. "Eric, mmmm…you have to stop doing that or I am definitely going to be late." He chuckled in response.

Thirty-five minutes later, she ran down the hallway. She hated being late, but somehow it never took much convincing to make her stay. She laughed to herself as she plastered a huge smile on her face and headed in the general direction of the spa. She was happy to be getting her hair trimmed. It had been awhile and its always one of those things that gets de-prioritized around vampires as they don't have to worry about it.

The spa was a short distance away so she decided to jump in a taxi. It was really beautiful. It kind of reminded her of those pictures of vineyards that she had seen in magazines. They had called in a hairdresser for her and that was the first stop on her spa train. The girl, Mindy, recommended some highlights and a trim. After discussing it in way too much detail for Sookie's taste, they finally started. She had never had someone spend that much time talking about what to do to her hair. It was just a haircut afterall.

Once that was finished, it was time for foot and hand treatments, then onward to body treatments. They finished the day with a massage, which she had to admit felt amazing. The appointment took seven hours! She was shocked when she looked at her phone. Eric had texted that he was leaving to go meet with Marcel. Deciding that she had a lot of time to kill, she had a blood, which was served free of charge.

"Where would I go to get a really nice dress?" She asked the girl Cami that had just finished giving her a massage.

"Well if I were you, I would go to the Shops at Canal Place. There are tons of stores there. Michael Kors is my favorite but there is a lot to choose from." She answered cheerfully.

"Great. Thank you." That would be her next stop. She still wasn't convinced that her dress was dressy enough. Eric would tell her she looked great in a paper bag so she decided to head there next.

She tried to use the credit card that Eric gave her. "Oh Mrs. Northman, your husband already paid and added gratuity. He didn't want you to have to worry about it."

"Oh-oh okay. Thank you for such a nice day." Sookie always tried to be polite to people who worked in any service industry. It felt weird though just leaving without leaving a tip or anything. The girl at the desk called her a taxi with instruction on where to take her next. She had texted Eric that she was going to the mall.

When she arrived at the shopping mall, it was huge. There were so many shops that she felt overwhelmed by the choices. She decided to go to the place that Cami had suggested, Michael Kors, but it really wasn't her style, so she ended up at Saks 5th Avenue where they had everything you could imagine. She found a black and white Carolina Herrera silk jersey gown that she loved. She took it to the cash register and nearly had a stroke when they rang it up. It was almost $4500. The sales girl smiles. "Is this for a formal event?"

Sookie nodded still undecided. "Yes, it is for a state dinner."

"Well, if I may, it is perfect that kind of event. There are people that would spend three times that. This is actually a steal." The girl could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"I need to text my boy—I mean husband." Sookie sent him a text asking if that was too much. He texted back immediately. _Of course not. Buy the dress._ She could have seen that coming.

Nervously she handed the credit card to the sales girl, who put the dress in a garment bag and offered to have it steamed and delivered the next morning. Expressing her gratitude, Sookie left the mall. It was traumatic enough for one day.

On her way back, she noticed the guards behind her for the first time. She had gone almost five days without seeing them. Perhaps it was because it was someone she recognized this time. "Alcide. How are you?"

 ** _Eric's POV_**

Eric left the hotel after checking some messages and dealing with some email from other area sherriff's. Marcel was the Sherriff of Area 1. He operated out of the Carousel Bar in the Hotel Monteleone. It had long been a vampire owned enterprise since it first opened in 1950. It was much more commercial these days, but it was a one of a kind drinking establishment and vampires loved owning one of a kind anything.

Stepping into the black Lincoln Towncar, he arrived at the renowned New Orleans attraction. Marcel was waiting at the door for him. "Marcel. Nice to see you." Eric had met Marcel back in the 1800's and of course, had been in touch in a casual capacity since he took over as regent.

"Eric. Good to see you man." He leaned forward and gave the Viking a hug. "Please come in. We can go to my office." They spent about an hour going over the accounts for Area 1. Marcel also wanted to show him the Reconstruction plans that were on-going since Katrina.

"You've done an excellent job Marcel. Area 1 seems to be in very capable hands. I don't foresee any changes ahead for you or this area; although, I'd like you to reach out to Sheila in Area 2. Offer her your assistance and/or help. She took over for Franco and she is going to be named the permanent Sheriff of Area 2. She's very new though and I just want to make sure she isn't in over her head."

"Understood and no problem. Are you going to be at the State dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, my wife and I will be attending."

"Your wife? You got married?"

"I'm sorry, you should have received an invitation from Pam."

Smiling, he laughed. "Yes I did, however, I didn't open it yet. I will as soon as you leave. Congrats man, that is great. I wish you happiness. I can't wait to meet the woman who managed to make Eric Northman settle down."

Eric chuckled out loud. "Yes, well she is special."

They shook hands and parted company. Eric wanted to get back as quickly as possible. It was already approaching 4am. Sookie was watching television when he returned to the suite.

"How was your night lover?"

"It was fun. I'm sorry I spent so much money." Chewing her bottom lip, "I just didn't think the other dress was dressy enough."

"Sookie, you don't have to apologize. The other dress was beautiful but you keep it for another time. I'm sure the new dress is beautiful as well. I'm just happy to see you and be back."

"How was your meeting?"

"It was fine. Marcel is very capable. I've known him for a long time, so I expected nothing less. You'll meet him tomorrow. From what I understand women find him _very_ attractive."

"Will he back you up in a fight?" That was a very good question.

"Yes I think he would."

They spent what little time they had left, just talking about the next day. Sookie would have to start getting ready immediately upon waking up. The dress would be here shortly after sunset, but given that was the last thing she had to put on, it didn't matter as long as it arrived before they left. They died that morning both apprehensive about the next day's events.

Eric came back to life first as usual and started with arranging for transportation to and from the ball. He also checked in with the other area Sheriff's. In Area 3, there was a scuffle going on with a local survivalist group that had decided that Vampire's should be dead. They had killed three people. If the Sherriff couldn't handle it, he would have to go handle it himself. He wrote Sherriff Gilbert and told him to try to make peace at all costs with the humans and if he could not succeed to let him know and he would be there to deal with it in the beginning of the week.

Sookie began to slowly come back to life. It was funny to him that she stretched. It had to be out of habit. He smiled as he watched her. This was the night, he was just hoping it wasn't a complete blood bath.

"Good evening." She smiled brightly in much better spirits than he anticipated. Realizing it was Saturday, she sat straight up and noticed the time. Proceeding to jump out of bed and start her frenzied pace to get ready. First she showered and did her hair. By the time she had pinned the last hair in place, the doorbell to the suite rang. Assuming it was her dress, she headed to the door and opened it. The delivery guy smiled at her robe. "Thank you." She handed him a tip, even though he'd obviously been ogling her. As she walked back into the bedroom, she unzipped the garment bag and removed the dress. She held it towards Eric for approval.

"It's beautiful Sookie. It will be hard not to tear it off after I see you in."

Playfully huffing she walked towards the bathroom. "Eric Northman, if you shred a five thousand dollar dress, we will have to have a serious discussion." He roared with laughter at her. Pam arrived at the suite a few minutes later. She was dressed very casually as she wanted to be comfortable in case things went South.

She looked around the suite. It was nice. There were other hotels she preferred over this one though. She went more for the southern charm of some of the more traditional French Quarter hotels. The W Hotel was very modern.

Sookie walked out and Eric nearly forgot himself. She was a vision in the dress. It was perfect on her. Even Pam liked it and Pam had a very discerning eye for fashion. At eight o'clock sharp, Eric and Sookie went downstairs to the car. Pam opted to get there on her own as she didn't want to be obvious. When they arrived at The Federal Ballroom which was decorated to the hilt with crystal and fresh flowers, it looked very formal and Sookie was glad that she decided on another dress for the affair. Everyone was in formal gowns.

She and Eric walked through the door and were greeted by assistants who checked them in quickly and ushered them towards the main ballroom. It was so grand. There were tables set up everywhere. There was a band and a dance floor surrounded by huge white pillars. Nobody was dancing yet, everyone was filing in and sitting at their assigned seats. She and Eric were assigned to a table with Marcel and the other Sheriff's from Louisiana. Eric scanned the floor for Roman and Rose, catching them on the opposite side of the room talking to a distinguished looking man dressed in a nice suit.

As they stood at the table, "This is my wife, Sookie Northman. Sookie this is Marcel, Sheila, Gilbert and Alfonso. They are the other four Sherriff's in Louisiana."

"Very nice to meet you." Sookie put on a bright smile as she shook all their hands.

Marcel was the first to speak up. "So Eric, I noticed that Pam is not here."

"No she had other business to attend this evening and since we both did not have to be here, she chose to stay behind and attend to any emergencies that may arise."

"I see."

Dinner was served without incident. There was a line-up of speakers that spoke about the VRA and other vampire politics, including Roman. Sookie had started to get comfortable when Roman approached them.

"Mrs. Northman, may I have this dance?" Momentarily panicking, she turned to Eric who nodded his head.

She smiled and politely accepted his invitation. He started to lead her around the floor, "Are you enjoying your time here Sookie?"

"Yes, its lovely." She tuned in to see what he was thinking and it all revolved around timing. He was thinking about 9:15pm. Sookie had no idea what time it was, so whenever she could, she would look at Eric who was talking to the Sherriff's. Tuning back into Roman, she heard him thinking, _things are almost in place now_. _By the end of the evening, we will have what we need_.

There was a loud bang behind them. Sookie turned to find Eric who she could no longer see due to the amount of people gathered. Her heart was stricken. Roman grabbed her hand. But before they could do anything else, everything and everyone in the room froze, as if the entire ballroom was suspended in time. Roman was confused as he looked around. Sookie could hear Eric calling for her and she rushed over to him. There were two guards in mid-fight frozen with guns in their hands. He slipped out from between the guards. "What happened Eric?" She was practically shouting.

"Sookie I don't know. It appears to be some kind of spell." He was searching from side to side. Roman caught his gaze. There was rage in his eyes.

Pam flew into the space looking unbelievably at the scene before her. She looked at a table with a waiter serving water and the water was frozen in a stream going into a glass. "Okay, I've never seen anything like this before."

Roman started to approach Eric. "Eric, it doesn't matter if the guards do it or I do. You will die tonight. And if your Sherriff doesn't stand down, I'll kill you both." Pam started laughing at that to which Eric turned and glared. "I'm older and I am challenging your claim on Sookie." His fangs were lowered as he approached and Eric hunched over and lowered his fangs in response. He shouted at Pam to protect Sookie as he started circling Roman. Sookie sped towards Pam and Pam stepped in front of her with her fangs lowered.

"STOPPPP!" a thunderous voice shook the ballroom. It was so loud that the chandeliers overhead were rattling. Startling Roman; he turned towards the man that was fast approaching him, an army of people behind him. They weren't just people though, they were something more. He was mesmerized by their beauty and quite shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Roman Simojic. I am Niall Brigant, King and Leader of the Fae. Are you familiar with me?"

Roman was speechless. He stammered "Yes. I am. I've heard rumors." He looked at Sookie then back to Eric than back to Niall, who appeared much bigger at the present moment than he actually was.

Niall's face was going from normal to a distorted and enraged expression. "You dare…to turn my granddaughter into a vampire, then try to kill her husband and leave her a widow. Your crimes against my realm are far-reaching Roman Simojic. What you have done is a blood offense and I will have your life for the atrocities you have committed against my blood. AND YOU DARE START A WAR WITH ME?…I will bring the entire fae realm down on the vampire kingdom and wipe you out with swift justice. We will descend upon your kind with a ferociousness that you can only conceive of in your nightmares." Niall's voice was thundering, anger caressing each syllable of his words.

Reeling back in what can only be described as genuine fear, Roman, started looking around for an escape, to which Niall responded with a nod to his army. They immediately covered each of the doors. "You're granddaughter?" Roman looked at Sookie realizing the gravity of the crime that he committed. He started thinking of Rose. She tried to warn him against this plot, saying that it was a fool's errand that he should rethink getting in a fight with Eric Northman. He didn't listen. He was stronger than Eric, but apparently that didn't matter because Sookie was the one with all the cards. She was related to none other than the King of the Fae and he had turned her and tried to use her in a plot to gain access to the white house. He had taken her blood. It was over. Niall would never forgive such an egregious act against his family. Roman looked around trying to think of any escape plan but there was none. Even if there was, he could not possibly hide from Niall Brignant.

Sookie was listening to Roman as the thoughts whirled around in his head. He was definitely scared and caught very off guard. He was desperately trying to find an escape, but after exhausting all possibilities he resigned himself to his fate.

With a flip of his wrist; he teleported the two guards that had approached Eric to somewhere in the Nairobi desert. Niall flew towards Roman with the vengeance of thirty men, grabbing Roman by the neck and forcing him to his knees; he towered over him. "What say you Roman Simojic? There is no escape for you on this night."


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: So I hope you enjoy. I may do another Sookie and Eric story. They are one of my favorite couples. I'm kind of in a Klaroline thing right now. :)**_

 _I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. They are based on the Sookie Stackhouse series. This story is located somewhere between "Dead as a Doornail" and "All Together Dead". It takes parts from the whole series, but there is a twist I promise. I was devastated when the author did away with the blood bond and ultimately ended the relationship which I think defined the series. This is very Team Eric / Sookie. This is rated M for sexual content and violence._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Sookie was about to rush forward, remembering Rose, when Niall squeezed his hand and forcibly removed Roman's head from his body. She then stood back somewhat horrified at the violence. Niall turned to Eric who was in complete shock. "Niall, Roman is the head of the Authority." Niall snapped his fingers and the ash from Roman disappeared.

"Correction, Northman, he _was_ the head of the Authority. Yes and he was acting without consent of the rest of the board. Rose is the head of the Authority now."

"Rose?" Sookie questioned.

"Yes, I met with her prior to my _discussion_ with Roman. She understood that he had to die for his crimes against my family. Northman you will remain regent."

His recovery was indeed impressive. He didn't falter for a second as he turned around and looked at the scene around him. "I guess we should put this back together." Now that Roman was pretty much non-existent, Niall waved his hand as the party went back into full swing completely unaware that anything had transpired. Eric was dancing with Sookie, having replaced Roman as her partner. Sookie was looking around trying to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. It was if no one noticed or remembered.

Eric glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Rose coming towards them. "Damn it!" He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned towards Rose. Her movements were definitive. She nodded towards an exit and then changed direction. Eric grabbed Sookie's arm and turned to follow Rose out the exit. He was really hoping he didn't have to deal with her tonight on top of everything else.

Before she could speak, "Rose, there was nothing I could do."

She put her hand up to stop him, "Eric. Please. I know. Niall explained everything to me. Roman had no idea he was up against the King of the Fairies." She looked at Sookie. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, even though it wasn't my decision, I went along with the plan. Roman was the love of my life. Niall uncovered his plan. The government has developed weapons to use against vampires. Roman's plan was to either synthesize Sookie's blood or use Sookie to walk in the sun and infiltrate the government and turn the highest offices in the government into vampires. Niall assured me that there are already people in place to protect the secrets of the supernatural. Roman's cause was ill conceived and dangerous and could have gotten many people killed. Niall has taken steps to have me put in Roman's place at the head of the Authority. I've also been sworn to secrecy. A vow I'm not likely to break with Niall as the keeper of that vow."

Sookie realized that she didn't know about the cure. Of course she wouldn't and she was happy to have that power.

"Eric, you will stay regent of Louisiana. Sookie has the protection of the Authority and you will not be challenged for her. I made that oath to Niall." Eric nodded. "You are both safe. I have no desire to bring the entirety of the fae realm down on the vampires. It would start a war that I'm sure none would survive."

Eric was very comfortable with this arrangement and shook Rose's hand before she departed with her guards. He turned to Sookie, "Well, lover, you are officially one of the most protected people in history. You have the Fea, the werewolves, the vampires…" he paused "….and of course me. Do you still want to marry me?"

Sookie threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "Eric Northman. I can't wait to be your wife. There's just one more thing we have to do."

"What is that lover?"

"Tell my brother that I'm vampire." Yes, that would definitely not go over well.

"So am I to assume by that statement, that you are definitely going to stay a vampire and be with me for eternity?"

"Eric there was never a choice. This was never about me choosing you or life. You are my life. It's nice to have that choice, but I honestly I don't need it. " A huge smile spread across his outrageously handsome face as he picked her up and spun around with her in his arms.

"Shall we go home?"

"Please. I love New Orleans, but I miss home. We have a wedding to plan and a hotel to build." Eric immediately took out his phone and dialed to arrange transportation. They headed straight to the hotel and packed. He looked at the funny little vial with the purple liquid in it.

There was a knock at the door. Sookie opened it to Pam. "So that was something." Sookie and Eric both started laughing, mostly from adrenaline. That was putting it mildly. "So…" she drawled "…I think I'll head back with you."

As they boarded the plane that evening, Sookie's mind filled with scenarios of them telling Jason she was a vampire and then dying at the hands of Eric when he went after him. For the first time, she thought of the wedding. She needed to start planning. It was truly the first time she put a lot of thought into the wedding. It felt good to just be a girl that was getting married, instead of the girl, who was turned by the Authority and being chased by enemies near and far. She was sure there would be time for that next week.

The next evening, they came to life in their own bed, made love and truly felt as if the world was finally where it should be.

 ** _The Wedding_**

He stood there nervously looking down the aisle, Pam stood beside him. The church was filled with werewolves, witches, humans…even a few Fae. For a second, the thought went through his mind that maybe she would change her mind. Shaking his head, he thought… _why am I being so ridiculous_?

The beautifully decorated pews lined with pink flowers and white candles. The music started filling the air and first down the aisle was Tara, who looked lovely but a little uncomfortable in the very frilly dress. The music changed to the Wedding March and Jason appeared there with Sookie on his arm. He sucked in what would have been a long breath had he needed to breath. She was a vision in white as she stood there. Her brother had not taken the news about her being a vampire very well, however, Sookie did finally manage to convince him that she was good with the decision. She decided not to tell anyone about the cure, as she didn't want information like that out there. He walked down the long aisle with Sookie and when he reached the end, the minister asked "Who gives this woman?",to which Jason grimaced ever so slightly before saying "I give this woman."

When he stepped forward to receive Sookie's hand, it was truly the happiest day of his very long life. He knew the day he met her that he would spend his entire existence in love with her and many years later and struggles that were unbelievable, they had made it to this point together. He smiled as he thought… _True love really does always win_.


End file.
